La Sombra Del Viento
by musiclover7137
Summary: Un amanecer, un muchacho es conducido por su padre a un misterioso lugar oculto en el corazón de la ciudad: El Cementerio de los Libros Olvidados. Allí, Yaten encuentra un libro maldito que cambia el rumbo de su vida y le arrastra a un laberinto de intrigas y secretos enterrados en el alma oscura de la ciudad.
1. El Cementerio de los Libros Olvidados

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y la historia no me pertenecen, sólo los tomé prestados.**

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Personajes:<span> Seiya, Yaten, Andrew, Darien, Rei, Mina, Usagi, Makoto, Taiki, Luna, Kakyuu, Zafiro, Haruka etc.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>El Cementerio de los Libros Olvidados<strong>

Todavía recuerdo aquel amanecer en que mi padre me llevó por primera vez a visitar el Cementerio de los Libros Olvidados. Desgranaban los primeros días del verano de 1945 y caminábamos por las calles de una Barcelona atrapada bajo cielos de ceniza y un sol de vapor que se derramaba sobre la Rambla de Santa Mónica en una guirnalda de cobre líquido.

-Yaten, lo que vas a ver hoy no se lo puedes contar a nadie -advirtió mi padre-. Ni a tu amigo Haruka. A nadie.

-¿Ni siquiera a mamá? -inquirí yo, a media voz.

Mi padre suspiró, amparado en aquella sonrisa triste que le perseguía como una sombra por la vida.

-Claro que sí -respondió cabizbajo-. Con ella no tenemos secretos. A ella puedes contárselo todo.

Poco después de la guerra civil, un brote de cólera se había llevado a mi madre. La enterramos en Montjuïc el día de mi cuarto cumpleaños. Sólo recuerdo que llovió todo el día y toda la noche, y que cuando le pregunté a mi padre si el cielo lloraba le faltó la voz para responderme. Seis años después, la ausencia de mi madre era para mí todavía un espejismo, un silencio a gritos que aún no había aprendido a acallar con palabras. Mi padre y yo vivíamos en un pequeño piso de la calle Santa Ana, junto a la plaza de la iglesia. El piso estaba situado justo encima de la librería especializada de coleccionista y libros usados heredada de mi abuelo, un bazar encantado que mi padre confiaba en que algún día pasaría a mis manos. Me crié entre libros, haciendo amigos invisibles en páginas que se deshacían en polvo y cuyo olor aún conservo en las manos. De niño aprendí a conciliar el sueño mientras le explicaba a mi madre en la penumbra de mi habitación las incidencias de la jornada, mis andanzas en el colegio, lo que había aprendido aquel día... No podía oír su voz o sentir su tacto, pero su luz y su calor ardían en cada rincón de aquella casa y yo, con la fe de los que todavía pueden contar sus años con los dedos de las manos, creía que si cerraba los ojos y le hablaba, ella podría oírme desde donde estuviese. A veces, mi padre me escuchaba desde el comedor y lloraba a escondidas.

Recuerdo que aquella alba de junio me desperté gritando. El corazón me batía en el pecho como si el alma quisiera abrirse camino y echar a correr escaleras abajo. Mi padre acudió azorado a mi habitación y me sostuvo en sus brazos, intentando calmarme.

-No puedo acordarme de su cara. No puedo acordarme de la cara de mamá -murmuré sin aliento.

Mi padre me abrazó con fuerza.

-No te preocupes, Yaten. Yo me acordaré por los dos.

Nos miramos en la penumbra, buscando palabras que no existían. Aquélla fue la primera vez en que me di cuenta que mi padre envejecía y de que sus ojos, ojos de niebla y de pérdida, siempre miraban atrás. Se incorporó y descorrió las cortinas para dejar entrar la tibia luz del alba.

-Anda, Yaten, vístete. Quiero enseñarte algo -dijo.

-¿Ahora? ¿A las cinco de la mañana?

-Hay cosas que solo pueden verse entre tinieblas -insinuó mi padre blandiendo una sonrisa enigmática que probablemente había tomado prestada de algún tomo de Alejandro Dumas.

Las calles aún languidecían entre neblinas y serenos cuando salimos al portal. Las farolas de las Ramblas dibujaban una avenida de vapor, parpadeando al tiempo que la ciudad se desperezaba y se desprendía de su disfraz de acuarela. Al llegar a la calle Arco del Teatro nos aventuramos camino del Raval bajo la arcada que prometía una bóveda de bruma azul. Seguí a mi padre a través de aquel camino angosto, más cicatriz que calle, hasta que el reluz de la Rambla se perdió a nuestras espaldas. La claridad del amanecer se filtraba desde balcones y cornisas en soplos de luz sesgada que no llegaban a rozar el suelo. Finalmente, mi padre se detuvo frente a un portón de madera labrada ennegrecido por el tiempo y la humedad. Frente a nosotros se alzaba lo que me pareció el cadáver abandonado de un palacio, o un museo de ecos y sombras.

-Yaten, lo que vas a ver hoy no se lo puedes contar a nadie. Ni a tu amigo Haruka. A nadie.

Un hombrecillo con rasgos de ave rapaz y cabellera plateada nos abrió la puerta. Su mirada aguileña se posó en mí, impenetrable.

-Buenos días, Isaac. Éste es mi hijo Yaten -anunció mi padre-. Pronto cumplirá once años, y algún día él se hará cargo de la tienda. Ya tiene edad de conocer este lugar.

El tal Isaac nos invitó a pasar con un leve asentimiento. Una penumbra azulada lo cubría todo, insinuando apenas trazos de una escalinata de mármol y una galería de frescos poblados con figuras de ángeles y criaturas fabulosas. Seguimos al guardián a través de aquel corredor palaciego y llegamos a una gran sala circular donde una auténtica basílica de tinieblas yacía bajo una cúpula acuchillada por haces de luz que pendían desde lo alto. Un laberinto de corredores y estanterías repletas de libros ascendía desde la base hasta la cúspide, dibujando una colmena tramada de túneles, escalinatas, plataformas y puentes que dejaban adivinar una gigantesca biblioteca de geometría imposible. Miré a mi padre, boquiabierto. Él me sonrió, guiñándome el ojo.

-Yaten, bien venido al Cementerio de los Libros Olvidados.

Salpicando los pasillos y plataformas de la biblioteca se perfilaban una docena de figuras. Algunas de ellas se volvieron a saludar desde lejos, y reconocí los rostros de diversos colegas de mi padre en el gremio de libreros de viejo. A mis ojos de diez años, aquellos individuos aparecían como una cofradía secreta de alquimistas conspirando a espaldas del mundo. Mi padre se arrodilló junto a mí y, sosteniéndome la mirada, me habló con esa voz leve de las promesas y las confidencias.

-Este lugar es un misterio, Yaten, un santuario. Cada libro, cada tomo que ves, tiene alma. El alma de quien lo escribió, y el alma de quienes lo leyeron y vivieron y soñaron con él. Cada vez que un libro cambia de manos, cada vez que alguien desliza la mirada por sus páginas, su espíritu crece y se hace fuerte. Hace ya muchos años, cuando mi padre me trajo por primera vez aquí, este lugar ya era viejo. Quizá tan viejo como la misma ciudad. Nadie sabe a ciencia cierta desde cuándo existe, o quiénes lo crearon. Te diré lo que mi padre me dijo a mí. Cuando una biblioteca desaparece, cuando una librería cierra sus puertas, cuando un libro se pierde en el olvido, los que conocemos este lugar, los guardianes, nos aseguramos de que llegue aquí. En este lugar, los libros que ya nadie recuerda, los libros que se han perdido en el tiempo, viven para siempre, esperando llegar algún día a las manos de un nuevo lector, de un nuevo espíritu. En la tienda nosotros los vendemos y los compramos, pero en realidad los libros no tienen dueño. Cada libro que ves aquí ha sido el mejor amigo de alguien. Ahora sólo nos tienen a nosotros, Yaten. ¿Crees que vas a poder guardar este secreto?

Mi mirada se perdió en la inmensidad de aquel lugar, en su luz encantada. Asentí y mi padre sonrió.

-¿Y sabes lo mejor? -preguntó.

Negué en silencio.

-La costumbre es que la primera vez que alguien visita este lugar tiene que escoger un libro, el que prefiera, y adoptarlo, asegurándose de que nunca desaparezca, de que siempre permanezca vivo. Es una promesa muy importante. De por vida -explicó mi padre-. Hoy es tu turno.

Por espacio de casi media hora deambulé entre los entresijos de aquel laberinto que olía a papel viejo, a polvo y a magia. Dejé que mi mano rozase las avenidas de lomos expuestos, tentando mi elección. Atisbé, entre los títulos desdibujados por el tiempo, palabras en lenguas que reconocía y decenas de otras que era incapaz de catalogar. Recorría pasillos y galerías en espiral pobladas por cientos, miles de tomos que parecían saber más acerca de mí que yo de ellos. Al poco, me asaltó la idea de que tras la cubierta de cada uno de aquellos libros se abría un universo infinito que explorar y de que, más allá de aquellos muros, el mundo dejaba pasar la vida en tardes de fútbol y seriales de radio, satisfecho con ver hasta allí donde alcanza su ombligo y poco más. Quizá fue aquel pensamiento, quizá el azar o su pariente de gala, el destino, pero en aquel mismo instante supe que ya había elegido el libro que iba a adoptar. O quizá debiera decir el libro que me iba a adoptar a mí. Se asomaba tímidamente en el extremo de una estantería, encuadernado en piel de color vino y susurrando su título en letras doradas que ardía a la luz que destilaba la cúpula desde lo alto. Me acerqué hasta él y acaricié las palabras con la yema de los dedos, leyendo en silencio.

_La Sombra del Viento_

Seiya Kou

Jamás había oído mencionar aquel título a su autor, pero no me importó. La decisión estaba tomada. Por ambas partes. Tomé el libro con sumo cuidado y lo hojeé, dejando aletear sus páginas. Liberado de su celda en el estante, el libro exhaló una nube de polvo dorado. Satisfecho con mi elección, rehíce mis pasos en el laberinto portando mi libro bajo el brazo con una sonrisa impresa en los labios. Tal vez la atmósfera hechicera de aquel lugar había podido conmigo, pero tuve la seguridad de que aquel libro había estado allí esperándome durante años, probablemente desde antes de que yo naciese.

* * *

><p>Aquella tarde, de vuelta en el piso de la calle Santa Ana, me refugié en mi habitación y decidí leer las primeras líneas de mi nuevo amigo. Antes de darme cuenta, me había caído dentro sin remedio. La novela relataba la historia de un hombre en busca de su verdadero padre, al que nunca había llegado a conocer y cuya existencia sólo descubría merced a las últimas palabras que pronunciaba su madre en su lecho de muerte. La historia de aquella búsqueda se transformaba en una odisea fantasmagórica en la que el protagonista luchaba por recuperar una infancia y una juventud perdidas, y en la que, lentamente, descubríamos la sombra de un amor maldito cuya memoria le habría de perseguir hasta el fin de sus días. A medida que avanzaba, la estructura del relato empezó a recordarme a una de esas muñecas rusas que contienen innumerables miniaturas de sí mismas en su interior. Paso a paso, la narración se descomponía en mil historias, como si el relato hubiese penetrado en una galería de espejos y su identidad se escindiera en docenas de reflejos diferentes y al tiempo uno solo. Los minutos y las horas se deslizaron como un espejismo. Horas más tarde, atrapado en el relato, apenas advertí las campanadas de medianoche en la catedral repiqueteando a lo lejos. Enterrado en la luz de cobre que proyectaba el flexo, me sumergí en un mundo de imágenes y sensaciones como jamás las había conocido. Personajes que se me antojaron tan reales como el aire que respiraba me arrastraron en un túnel de aventura y misterio del que no quería escapar. Página a página, me deje envolver por el sortilegio de la historia y su mundo hasta que el aliento del amanecer acarició mi ventana y mis ojos cansados se deslizaron por la última página. Me tendí en la penumbra azulada del alba con el libro sobre el pecho y escuché el rumor de la ciudad dormida goteando sobre los tejados salpicados de púrpura. El sueño y la fatiga llamaban a mi puerta, pero me resistí a rendirme. No quería perder el hechizo de la historia ni todavía decir adiós a sus personajes.<p>

* * *

><p>En una ocasión oí comentar a un cliente habitual en la librería de mi padre que pocas cosas marcan tanto a un lector como el primer libro que realmente se abre camino hasta su corazón. Aquella primeras imágenes, el eco de esas palabras que creemos haber dejado atrás, nos acompañan toda la vida y esculpen un palacio en nuestra memoria al que, tarde o temprano -no importa cuántos libros leamos, cuántos mundos descubramos, cuánto aprendamos u olvidemos-, vamos a regresar. Para mí, esas páginas embrujadas siempre serán las que encontré entre los pasillos del Cementerio de los Libros Olvidados.<p> 


	2. Días de Ceniza

Disclaimer: Los personajes y la historia no me pertenecen, sólo los tomé prestados.

* * *

><p><strong>Días De Ceniza<strong>

**1945-1949**

Un secreto vale lo que aquellos de quienes tenemos que guardarlo. Al despertar, mi primer impulso fue hacer partícipe de la existencia del Cementerio de los Libros Olvidados a mi mejor amigo. Haruka Tenoh era un compañero de estudios que dedicaba su tiempo libre y su talento a la invención de artilugios ingeniosísimos pero de escasa aplicación práctica, como el dardo aerostático o la peonza dinamo. Nadie mejor que Haruka para compartir aquel secreto. Soñando despierto me imaginaba a mi amigo Haruka y a mí pertrechados ambos de linternas y brújula prestos a desvelar los secretos de aquella catacumba bibliográfica. Luego, recordando mi promesa, decidí que las circunstancias aconsejaban lo que en las novelas de intriga policial se denominaba otro modus operandi. Al mediodía abordé a mi padre para cuestionarle acerca de aquel libro y de Seiya Kou, que en mi entusiasmo había imaginado célebres en todo el mundo. Mi plan era hacerme con todas sus obras y leérmelas de cabo a rabo en menos de una semana. Cuál fue mi sorpresa al descubrir que mi padre, librero de casta y buen conocedor de los catálogos editoriales, jamás había oído hablar de _La Sombra del Viento_ o de Seiya Kou. Intrigado, mi padre inspeccionó la página con los datos de la edición.

-Según esto, este ejemplar forma parte de una edición de dos mil quinientos ejemplares impresa en Barcelona, por Cabestany Editores, en diciembre de 1935.

-¿Conoces esa editorial?

-Cerró hace años. Pero la edición original no es ésta, sino otra de noviembre del mismo año, pero impresa en París... La editorial es Galliano & Neuval. No me suena.

-Entonces, ¿el libro es una traducción? -pregunté, desconcertado.

-No menciona que lo sea. Por lo que aquí se ve, el texto es original.

-¿Un libro en castellano, editado primero en Francia?

-No será la primera vez, con los tiempos que corren -adujo mi padre-. A lo mejor Barceló nos puede ayudar...

Gustavo Barceló era un viejo colega de mi padre, dueño de una librería cavernosa en la calle Fernando que capitaneaba la flor y nata del gremio de libreros de viejo. Vivía perpetuamente adherido a una pipa apagada que desprendía efluvios de mercado presa y se describía a sí mismo como el último romántico. Barceló sostenía que en su linaje había un lejano parentesco con lord Byron, pese a que él era natural de la localidad de Caldas de Montbuy. Quizá con ánimo de evidenciar esta conexión, Barceló vestía invariablemente al uso de un dandi decimonónico, luciendo fular, zapatos de charol blanco y un monóculo sin graduación que según las malas lenguas no se quitaba ni en la intimidad del retrete. En realidad, el parentesco más significativo en su haber era el de su progenitor, un industrial que se había enriquecido por medios más o menos turbios a finales del siglo XIX. Según me explicó mi padre, Gustavo Barceló estaba, técnicamente, forrado, y lo de la librería era más pasión que negocio. Amaba los libros sin reserva y, aunque él lo negaba rotundamente, si alguien entraba en su librería y se enamoraba de un ejemplar cuyo precio no podía costearse, lo rebajaba hasta donde fuese necesario, o incluso lo regalaba si estimaba que el comprador era un lector de casta y no un diletante mariposón. Al margen de estas peculiaridades, Barceló poseía una memoria de elefante y una pedantería que no desmerecía en porte o sonoridad, pero si alguien sabía de libros extraños, era él. Aquella tarde, después de cerrar la tienda, mi padre sugirió que nos acercásemos hasta el café de Els Quatre Gats en la calle Montsió, donde Barceló y sus compinches mantenía una tertulia bibliófila sobre poetas malditos, lenguas muertas y obras maestras abandonadas a merced de la polilla.

* * *

><p>Els Quatre Gats quedaba a tiro de piedra de casa y era uno de mis rincones predilectos de toda Barcelona. Allí se había conocido mis padres en el año 32, y yo atribuía en parte mi billete de ida por la vida al encanto de aquel viejo café. Dragones de piedra custodiaban la fachada enclavada en un cruce de sombras y sus farolas de gas congelaban el tiempo y los recuerdos. En el interior, las gentes se fundían con los ecos de otras épocas. Contables, soñadores y aprendices de genio compartían mesa con el espejismo de Pablo Picasso, Isaac Albéniz, Federico García Lorca o Salvador Dalí. Allí, cualquier pelagatos podía sentirse por unos instantes figura histórica por el precio de un cortado.<p>

-Hombre, Sempere -proclamó Barceló al ver entrar a mi padre-, el hijo pródigo. ¿A qué se debe el honor?

-El honor se lo debe usted a mi hijo Yaten, don Gustavo, que acaba de hacer un descubrimiento.

-Pues vengan a sentarse con nosotros, que esta efemérides hay que celebrarla -proclamó Barceló.

-¿Efemérides? -le susurré a mi padre.

-Barceló se expresa sólo en esdrújulas -respondió mi padre a media voz-. Tú no digas nada, que se envalentona.

Los contertulios nos hicieron sitio en su círculo y Barceló, que gustaba de mostrarse espléndido en público, insistió en invitarnos.

-¿Qué edad tiene el mozalbete? -inquirió Barceló, mirándome de reojo.

-Casi once años -declaré.

Barceló me sonrió, socarrón.

-O sea, diez. No te pongas años de más, sabandijilla, que ya te los pondrá la vida.

Varios de los contertulios murmuraron su asentimiento. Barceló hizo señas a un camarero con aspecto inminente de ser declarado monumento histórico para que se acercase a tomar nota.

-Un coñac para mi amigo Sempere, del bueno, y para el retoño una leche merengada, que tiene que crecer. Ah, y traiga unos taquitos de jamón, pero que no sean como los de antes, ¿eh?, que para caucho ya está la casa Pirelli -rugió el librero.

El camarero asintió y partió, arrastrando los pies y el alma.

-Lo que yo digo -comentó el librero-. ¿Cómo va a haber trabajo? Si en este país no se jubila la gente ni después de muerta. Mire usted al Cid. Si es que no hay remedio.

Barceló saboreó su pipa apagada, su mirada aguileña escrutando con interés el libro que yo sostenía en las manos. Pese a su fachada farandulera y a tanta palabrería, Barceló podía oler una buena presa como un lobo huele la sangre.

-A ver -dijo Barceló, fingiendo desinterés-. ¿Qué me traen ustedes?

Le dirigí una mirada a mi padre. Él asintió. Sin más preámbulo, le tendí el libro a Barceló. El librero lo tomó con mano experta. Sus dedos de pianista rápidamente exploraron textura, consistencia y estado. Exhibiendo su sonrisa florentina, Barceló localizó la página de edición y la inspeccionó con intensidad policial por espacio de un minuto. Los demás le observaban en silencio, como si esperasen un milagro o permiso para respirar de nuevo.

-Kou. Interesante. -murmuró con tono impenetrable.

Tendí de nuevo mi mano para recuperar el libro. Barceló arqueó las cejas, pero me lo devolvió con una sonrisa glacial.

-¿Dónde los has encontrado, chavalín?

-Es un secreto -repliqué, sabiendo que mi padre debía de estar sonriendo por dentro.

Barceló frunció el ceño y desvió la mirada hacia mi padre.

-Amigo Sempere, porque es usted y por todo el aprecio que le tengo y en honor a la larga y profunda amistad que nos une como a hermanos, dejémoslo en cuarenta duros y no se hable más.

-Eso lo va a tener que discutir con mi hijo -adujo mi padre-. El libro es suyo.

Barceló me ofreció una sonrisa lobuna.

-¿Qué me dices, muchachete? Cuarenta duros no está mal para una primera venta... Sempere, este chico suyo hará carrera en este negocio.

Los contertulios le rieron la gracia. Barceló me miró complacido, sacando su billetero de piel. Contó los cuarenta duros, que para aquel entonces eran toda una fortuna, y me los tendió. Yo me limité a negar en silencio. Barceló frunció el ceño.

-Mira que la codicia es pecado mortal de necesidad, ¿eh? -adujo-. Venga, sesenta duros y te abres una cartilla de ahorro, que a tu edad ya hay que pensar en el futuro.

Negué de nuevo. Barceló le lanzó una mirada airada a mi padre a través de su monóculo.

-A mí no me mire -dijo mi padre-. Yo aquí sólo vengo de acompañante.

Barceló suspiró y me observó detenidamente.

-A ver, niño, pero ¿tú qué es lo que quieres?

-Lo que quiero es saber quién es Seiya Kou, y dónde puedo encontrar otros libros que haya escrito.

Barceló rió por lo bajo y enfundó de nuevo su billetera, reconsiderando a su adversario.

-Vaya, un académico. Sempere, pero ¿qué le da usted de comer a este crío? -bromeó.

El librero se inclinó hacia mí con tono confidencial y, por un instante, me pareció entrever en su mirada un cierto respeto que no había estado allí momentos atrás.

-Haremos un trato -me dijo-. Mañana domingo, por la tarde, te pasas por la biblioteca del Ateneo y preguntas por mí. Tú te traes tu libro para que lo pueda examinar bien, y yo te cuento lo que sé de Seiya Kou. Quid pro quo.

-¿Quid pro qué?

-Latín, chaval. No hay lenguas muertas, sino cerebros aletargados. Parafraseando, significa que no hay duros a cuatro pesetas, pero que me has caído bien y te voy a hacer un favor.

Aquel hombre destilaba una oratoria capaz de aniquilar las moscas al vuelo, pero sospeché que si quería averiguar algo sobre Seiya Kou, más me valdría quedar en buenos términos con él. Le sonreí beatíficamente, mostrando mi deleite con los latinajos y su verbo fácil.

-Recuerda, mañana, en el Ateneo -sentenció el librero-. Pero trae el libro, o no hay trato.

-De acuerdo.

La conversación se desvaneció lentamente en el murmullo de los demás contertulios, derivando hacia la discusión de unos documentos encontrados en los sótanos de El Escorial que sugerían la posibilidad de que don Miguel de Cervantes no había sido sino el seudónimo literario de una velluda mujerona toledana. Barceló, ausente, no participó en el debate bizantino y se limitó a observarme desde su monóculo con una sonrisa velada. O quizá tan sólo miraba el libro que yo sostenía en las manos.


	3. Chapter 2

2-.

Disclaimer: Los personajes y la historia no me pertenecen, sólo los tomé prestados.

* * *

><p>Aquel domingo, las nubes habían resbalado del cielo y las calles yacían sumergidas bajo una laguna de neblina ardiente que hacía sudar los termómetros en las paredes. A media tarde, rondando ya los treinta grados, partí rumbo a la calle Canuda para mi cita con Barceló en el Ateneo con mi libro bajo el brazo y un lienzo de sudor en la frente. El Ateneo era -y aún es- uno de los muchos rincones de Barcelona donde el siglo XIX todavía no ha recibido noticias de su jubilación. La escalinata de piedra ascendía desde un patio palaciego hasta una retícula fantasmal de galerías y salones de lectura donde invenciones como el teléfono, la prisa o el reloj de muñeca resultaban anacronismos futuristas. El portero, o quizá tan sólo fuera una estatua de uniforme, apenas pestañeó a mi llegada. Me deslicé hasta el primer piso, bendiciendo las aspas de un ventilador que susurraba entre lectores adormecidos derritiéndose como cubitos de hielo sobre sus libros y diarios.<p>

La silueta de don Gustavo Barceló se recortaba junto a las cristaleras de una galería que daba al jardín interior del edificio. Pese a la atmósfera casi tropical, el librero vestía sus habituales galas de figurín y su monóculo brillaba en la penumbra como una moneda en el fondo de un pozo. Junto a él distinguí una figura enfundada en un vestido de alpaca blanca que se me antojó un ángel esculpido en brumas. Al eco de mis pasos, Barceló entornó la mirada y me hizo un ademán para que me aproximase.

-Yaten, ¿verdad? -preguntó el librero-. ¿Has traído el libro?

Asentí por duplicado y acepté la silla que Barceló me brindaba junto a él y a su misteriosa acompañante. Durante varios minutos, el librero se limitó a sonreír plácidamente, ajeno a mi presencia. Al poco abandoné toda esperanza de que me presentase a quien fuera que fuese la dama de blanco. Barceló se comportaba como si ella no estuviese allí y ninguno de los dos pudiese verla. La observé de reojo, temeroso de encontrar su mirada, que seguía perdida en ninguna parte. Su rostro y sus brazos vestían una piel pálida, casi traslúcida. Tenía los rasgos afilados, dibujados a trazo firme bajo una cabellera roja que brillaba como fuego ardiente. Le calculé unos veinte años a lo sumo, pero algo en su porte y en el modo en que el alma parecía caerle a los pies, como las ramas de un sauce, me hizo pensar que no tenía edad. Parecía atrapada en ese estado de perpetua juventud reservado a los maniquís en los escaparates de postín. Estaba intentando leerle el pulso bajo aquella garganta de cisne cuando advertí que Barceló me observaba fijamente.

-Entonces, ¿vas a decirme dónde encontraste ese libro? -preguntó.

-Lo haría, pero prometí a mi padre guardar el secreto -aduje.

-Ya veo. Sempere y sus misterios -dijo Barceló-. Ya me figuro yo dónde. Menuda porta has tenido, chaval. A eso le llamo yo encontrar una aguja en un campo de azucenas. A ver, ¿me lo dejas ver?

Le tendí el libro, y Barceló lo tomó en sus manos con infinita delicadeza.

-Lo has leído, supongo.

-Sí, señor.

-Te envidio. Siempre me ha parecido que el momento para leer a Kou es cuando todavía se tiene el corazón joven y la mente limpia. ¿Sabías que ésta fue la última novela que escribió?

Negué en silencio.

-¿Sabes cuántos ejemplares como éste hay en el mercado, Yaten?

-Miles, supongo.

-Ninguno -precisó Barceló-. Excepto el tuyo. El resto fueron quemados.

-¿Quemados?

Barceló se limitó a ofrecer su sonrisa hermética, pasando hojas del libro y acariciando el papel como si fuese una seda única en el universo. La dama de blanco se volvió lentamente. Sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa tímida y temblorosa. Sus ojos palpaban el vacío, pupilas blancas como el mármol. Tragué saliva. Estaba ciega.

-Tú no conoces a mi sobrina Kakyuu, ¿verdad? -preguntó Barceló.

Me limité a negar, incapaz de quitar la mirada de aquella criatura con tez de muñeca de porcelana y ojos blancos, los ojos más tristes que he visto jamás.

-En realidad, la experta en Seiya Kou es Kakyuu, por eso la he traído -dijo Barceló-. Es más, pensándolo bien, creo que con vuestro permiso yo me voy a retirar a otra sala a inspeccionar este volumen mientras vosotros habláis de vuestras cosas. ¿Os parece?

Le miré, atónito. El librero, pirata hasta la sepultura y ajeno a mis reservas, se limitó a darme una palmadita en la espalda y partió con mi libro bajo el brazo.

-Le has impresionado, ¿sabes? -dijo la voz a mi espalda.

Me volví para descubrir la sonrisa leve de la sobrina del librero, tanteando en el vacío. Tenía la voz de cristal, transparente y tan frágil que me pareció que sus palabras se quebrarían si la interrumpía a media frase.

-Mi tío me ha dicho que te ofreció una buena suma por el libro de Kou, pero que tú la rechazaste -añadió Kakyuu-. Te has ganado su respeto.

-Cualquiera lo diría -suspiré.

Observé que Kakyuu ladeaba la cabeza al sonreír y que sus dedos jugueteaban con un anillo que parecía una guirnalda de zafiros.

-¿Qué edad tienes? -preguntó.

-Casi once años -respondí-. ¿Y usted?

Kakyuu rió ante mi insolente inocencia.

-Casi el doble, pero tampoco es como para que me trates de usted.

-Parece usted más joven -apunté, intuyendo que aquello podía ser una buena salida a mi indiscreción.

-Me fiaré de ti entonces, porque yo no sé qué aspecto tengo -repuso, sin abandonar su sonrisa a media vela-. Pero si te parezco más joven, razón de más para que me trates de tú.

-Lo que usted diga, señorita Kakyuu.

Observé detenidamente sus manos abiertas como alas sobre su regazo, su talle frágil insinuándose bajo los pliegues de alpaca, el dibujo de sus hombros, la extrema palidez de su garganta y el cierre de sus labios, que hubiera querido acariciar con la yema de los dedos. Nunca antes había tenido la oportunidad de examinar a una mujer tan de cerca y con tanta precisión sin temor a encontrarme con su mirada.

-¿Qué miras? -preguntó Kakyuu, no sin cierta malicia.

-Su tío dice que es usted una experta en Seiya Kou -improvisé, con la boca seca.

-Mi tío sería capaz de decir cualquier cosa con tal de pasar un rato con un libro que le fascine -adujo Kakyuu-. Pero tú debes preguntarte cómo alguien que está ciego puede ser experto en libros si no los puede leer.

-No se me había ocurrido, la verdad.

-Para tener casi once años no mientes mal. Vigila, o acabarás como mi tío.

Temiendo meter la pata por enésima vez, me limité a permanecer sentado en silencio, contemplándola embobado.

-Anda, acércate -dijo ella.

-¿Perdón?

-Acércate sin miedo. No te voy a comer.

Me incorporé de la silla y me aproximé hasta donde Kakyuu estaba sentada. La sobrina del librero alzó la mano derecha, buscándome a tientas. Sin saber bien cómo debía proceder, hice otro tanto y le ofrecí mi mano. La tomó en su mano izquierda, y Kakyuu me ofreció en silencio su derecha. Comprendí instintivamente lo que me pedía, y la guié hasta mi rostro. Su tacto era firme y delicado a un tiempo. Sus dedos me recorrieron las mejillas y los pómulos. Permanecí inmóvil, casi sin atreverme a respirar, mientras Kakyuu leía mis facciones con sus manos. Mientras lo hacía, sonreía para sí y pude advertir que sus labios se entrecerraban, como murmurando en silencio. Sentí el roce de sus manos en la frente, en el pelo y en los párpados. Se detuvo sobre mis labios, dibujándolos en silencio con el índice y el anular. Los dedos le olían a canela. Tragué saliva, notando que el pulso se me lanzaba a la brava y agradeciendo a la divina providencia que no hubiera testigos oculares para presenciar mi sonrojo, que hubiera bastado para prender un habano a un palmo de distancia.


	4. Chapter 3

3-.

Disclaimer: Los personajes y la historia no me pertenecen, sólo los tomé prestados.

* * *

><p>Aquella tarde de brumas y llovizna, Kakyuu Barceló me robó el corazón, la respiración y el sueño. Al amparo de la luz embrujada del Ateneo, sus manos escribieron en mi piel una maldición que habría de perseguirme durante años. Mientras yo la contemplaba embelesado, la sobrina del librero me explicó su historia y cómo ella había tropezado, también por casualidad, con las páginas de Seiya Kou. El accidente había tenido lugar en un pueblo de Provenza. Su padre, abogado de prestigio vinculado al gabinete del presidente Companys, había tenido la clarividencia de enviar a su hija y a su esposa a vivir con su hermana al otro lado de la frontera al inicio de la guerra civil. No faltó quien opinase que aquello era una exageración, que en Barcelona no iba a pasar nada y que en España, cuna y pináculo de la civilización cristiana, la barbarie era cosa de los anarquistas, y éstos, en bicicleta y con parches en los calcetines, no podían llegar muy lejos. Los pueblos no se miran nunca en el espejo, decía siempre el padre de Kakyuu, y menos con una guerra entre las cejas. El abogado era un buen lector de la historia y sabía que el futuro se leía en las calles, las factorías y los cuarteles con más claridad que en la prensa de la mañana. Durante meses le escribió todas las semanas. Al principio lo hacía desde el bufete de la calle Diputación, luego sin remite y, finalmente, a escondidas, desde una celda en el castillo de Montjuïc donde, como a tantos, nadie le vio entrar y de donde nunca volvió a salir.<p>

* * *

><p>La madre de Kakyuu leía las cartas en voz alta, disimulando mal el llanto y saltándose los párrafos que su hija intuía sin necesidad de leerlos. Más tarde, a medianoche, Kakyuu convencía a su prima Claudette para que le leyese de nuevo las cartas de su padre en su integridad. Así era cómo Kakyuu leía, con ojos de prestado. Nadie la vio nunca derramar una lágrima, ni cuando dejaron de recibir correspondencia del abogado ni cuando las noticias de la guerra hicieron suponer lo peor.<p>

-Mi padre sabía desde el principio lo que iba a pasar -explicó Kakyuu-. Permaneció al lado de sus amigos porque pensaba que ésa era su obligación. Le mató la lealtad a gentes que, cuando le llegó la hora, le traicionaron. Nunca te fíes de nadie, Yaten, especialmente de la gente a la que admiras. Ésos son los que te pegarán las peores puñaladas.

Kakyuu pronunciaba estas palabras con una dureza que parecía forjada en años de secreto y sombra. Me perdí en su mirada de porcelana, ojos sin lágrimas ni engaños, escuchándola hablar de cosas que por entonces yo no entendía. Kakyuu describía personas, escenarios y objetos que nunca había visto con sus propios ojos con un detalle y una precisión de maestro de la escuela flamenca. Su idioma eran las texturas y los ecos, el color de las voces, el ritmo de los pasos. Me explicó cómo, durante los años del exilio en Francia, ella y su prima Claudette había compartido un tutor y maestro particular, un cincuentón borrachín con ínfulas de literato que alardeaba de poder recitar la _Eneida_ de Virgilio en latín sin acento y al que había apodado como Monsieur Roquefort en virtud del peculiar aroma que su persona destilaba pese a los baños romanos de colonia y perfume con que adobaba su pantagruélica persona. Monsieur Roquefort, pese a sus notables peculiaridades (entre las que destacaba una firme y militante convicción de que el embutido y en particular las morcillas que Kakyuu y su madre recibían de los parientes de España eran mano de santo para la circulación y el mal de gota), era hombre de gustos refinados. Desde joven viajaba a París una vez al mes para enriquecer su acervo cultural con las últimas novedades literarias, visitar museos y, se rumoreaba, pasar una noche de asueto en brazos de una nínfula a la que había bautizado como madame Bovary pese a que se llamaba Hortense y tenía cierta propensión al vello facial. En sus excursiones culturales, Monsieur Roquefort solía frecuentar un puesto de libros usados apostado frente a Notre-Dame y fue allí donde, por casualidad, se tropezó una tarde de 1929 con una novela de un autor desconocido, un tal Seiya Kou. Siempre abierto a las novedades, Monsieur Roquefort adquirió el libro más que nada porque el título le resultaba sugerente y él siempre acostumbraba a leer algo ligero en el tren de vuelta. La novela llevaba por título _La casa roja_, y en la contraportada aparecía una imagen borrosa del autor, quizá una fotografía o un apunte al carbón. Según el texto biográfico, Seiya Kou era un joven de veintiún años que había nacido con el siglo en la ciudad de Barcelona y ahora vivía en París, escribía en francés y ejercía profesionalmente como pianista nocturno en un local de alterne. El texto de la sobrecubierta, pomposo y apolillado al gusto de la época, proclamaba en prosa prusiana que aquélla era la primera obra de un valor deslumbrante, un talento proteico e insigne, promesa de futuro para las letras europeas sin parangón en el mundo de los vivos. Con todo, la sinopsis referida a continuación daba a entender que la historia contenía elementos vagamente siniestros y de tono folletinesco, lo cual a ojos de Monsieur Roquefort siempre era un punto a favor, porque a él, después de los clásicos, lo que más le gustaba eran las intrigas de crimen y alcoba.

* * *

><p><em>La casa roja <em>relataba la atormentada vida de un misterioso individuo que asaltaba jugueterías y museos para robar muñecos y títeres, a los que posteriormente arrancaba los ojos y llevaba a su vivienda, un fantasmal invernadero abandonado a orillas del Sena. Al irrumpir una noche en una mansión suntuosa de la avenue Foix para diezmar la colección privada de muñecos de una magnate enriquecido a través de turbias artimañas durante la revolución industrial, su hija, una señorita de la buena sociedad parisina, muy leída y fina ella, se enamoraba del ladrón. A medida que avanzaba el tortuoso romance, plagado de incidencias escabrosas y episodios a media luz, la heroína desentrañaba el misterio que llevaba el enigmático protagonista, que nunca revelaba su nombre, a cegar a los muñecos, descubría un horrible secreto sobre su propio padre y su colección de figuras de porcelana y se hundía inevitablemente en un final de tragedia gótica sin cuento.

Monsieur Roquefort, que era un corredor de fondo en las lides literarias y que se enorgullecía de poseer una amplia colección de cartas firmadas por todos los editores de París rechazando los tomos de verso y prosa que él le enviaba sin tregua, identificó la editorial que había publicado la novela como una casa del tres al cuarto, conocida, si acaso, por sus tomos de cocina, costura y otras artes del hogar. El dueño del puesto de libros usados le contó que la novela había salido apenas y que había conseguido arrancar un par de reseñas en dos diarios de provincias, junto a las notas necrológicas. En pocas líneas, los críticos se habían despachado a gusto y había recomendado al novel Kou que no dejase su empleo de pianista, porque en la literatura estaba claro que no iba a dar la nota. Monsieur Roquefort, a quien se le ablandaba el corazón y el bolsillo ante las causas perdidas, decidió invertir medio franco y se llevó la novela del tal Kou junto con una edición exquisita del gran maestro, de quien se sentía heredero por reconocer, Gustave Flaubert.

* * *

><p>El tren a Lyon iba repleto hasta los topes y Monsieur Roquefort no tuvo más remedio que compartir su cabina de segunda clase con un par de religiosas que, tan pronto dejaron atrás la estación de Austerlitz, no cesaron de lanzarle miradas de reprobación, murmurando por lo bajo. Ante semejante escrutinio, el maestro optó por rescatar aquella novela de su cartera y parapetarse tras sus páginas. Cuál fue su sorpresa cuando, cientos de kilómetros más tarde, descubrió que había olvidado a las hermanas, el vaivén del tren y el paisaje que se deslizaba como un mal sueño de los hermanos Lumière tras las ventanas del tren. Leyó toda la noche, ajeno a los ronquidos de las religiosas y a las estaciones fugaces en la niebla. Girando la última página al despuntar el alba, Monsieur Roquefort descubrió que tenía lágrimas en los ojos y el corazón envenenado de envidia y asombro.<p>

* * *

><p>Aquel mismo lunes, Monsieur Roquefort llamó a la editorial de París para solicitar información sobre el tal Seiya Kou. Tras mucha insistencia, una telefonista de tono asmático y disposición virulenta le respondió que el señor Kou no tenía dirección conocida, que de todos modos ya no estaba en tratos con la editorial en cuestión y que la novela <em>La casa roja<em> había vendido exactamente setenta y siete ejemplares desde el día de su publicación, posiblemente adquiridos en su mayoría por las señoritas de virtud fácil y otros habituales del local donde el autor desgranaba nocturnos y polonesas por unas monedas. El resto de ejemplares habían sido devueltos y transformados en pasta de papel para imprimir misales, multas y billetes de lotería. La mísera fortuna del misterioso autor acabó por conquistar las simpatías de Monsieur Roquefort. Durante los siguientes diez años, en cada una de sus visitas a París, recorrería librerías de viejo en busca de más obras de Seiya Kou. Nunca encontró ninguna. Casi nadie había oído hablar del autor, y a los que les sonaba, poco sabían. Había quien afirmaba que había publicado algunos libros más, siempre en editoriales de poca monta y con tirajes irrisorios. Esos libros, si realmente existían, eran imposibles de encontrar. Un librero afirmó una vez haber tenido en sus manos un ejemplar de una novela de Seiya Kou llamada _El ladrón de catedrales_, pero de eso hacía ya tiempo y no estaba del todo seguro. A finales de 1935 le llegaron noticias de que una nueva novela de Seiya Kou, _La Sombra del Viento_, había sido publicada por una pequeña editorial de París. Escribió a la editorial para adquirir varios ejemplares. Nunca recibió contestación. Al año siguiente, en la primavera del 36, su antiguo amigo en el puesto de libros en la orilla sur del Sena le preguntó si seguía interesado en Kou. Monsieur Roquefort afirmó que él nunca se rendía. Era ya cuestión de tozudez: si el mundo se empeñaba en enterrar a Kou en el olvido, a él no le daba la gana de pasar por el aro. Su amigo le explicó que semanas atrás había circulado un rumor acerca de Kou. Parecía que por fin su suerte había cambiado. Iba a contraer matrimonio con una dama de buena posición y había publicado una nueva novela después de varios años de silencio que, por primera vez, había recibido una reseña favorable en _Le Monde_. Pero justo cuando parecía que los vientos iban a cambiar de rumbo, explicó el librero, Kou se había visto complicado en un duelo en el cementerio de Père Lachaise. Las circunstancias que rodearon este suceso no estaban claras. Cuanto se sabía era que el duelo había tenido lugar al alba del día en que Kou tenía que contraer matrimonio, y que el novio nunca se presentó en la iglesia.

* * *

><p>Había opiniones para todos los gustos: unos le hacían muerto en aquel duelo y su cadáver abandonado en una tumba anónima; otros, más optimistas, preferían creer que Kou, complicado en algún asunto turbio, había tenido que abandonar a su prometida en el altar y huir de París para regresar a Barcelona. La tumba sin nombre nunca fue encontrada y poco después había circulado otra versión: Seiya Kou, perseguido por la desgracia, había muerto en su ciudad natal en la más absoluta de las miserias. Las chicas del burdel donde tocaba el piano habían hecho una colecta para pagarle un entierro decente. Cuando llegó el giro, el cadáver ya había sido enterrado en una fosa común, junto con los cuerpos de mendigos y gente sin nombre que aparecía flotando en el puerto o que morían de frío en la escalera del metro.<p>

* * *

><p>Aunque sólo fue por llevar la contraria, Monsieur Roquefort no olvidó a Kou. Cinco años después de haber descubierto <em>La casa roja<em>, decidió prestar la novela a sus dos alumnas con la esperanza de que tal vez aquel extraño libro las animase a adquirir el hábito de la lectura. Kakyuu y Claudette eran por entonces dos quinceañeras con las venas ardiendo de hormonas y con el mundo guiñándoles el ojo desde las ventanas de la sala de estudio. Pese a los esfuerzos de su tutor, hasta el momento había demostrado ser inmunes al encanto de los clásicos, las fábulas de Esopo o el verso inmortal de Dante Alighieri. Monsieur Roquefort, temiendo que su contrato fuese rescindido al descubrir la madre de Kakyuu que sus labores docentes estaban formando dos analfabetas con la cabeza llena de pájaros, optó por pasarles la novela de Kou con el pretexto de que era una historia de amor de las que hacía llorar a moco tendido, lo cual era una verdad a medias.


	5. Chapter 4

4-.

Disclaimer: Los personajes y la historia no me pertenecen, sólo los tomé prestados.

* * *

><p>-Jamás me había sentido atrapada, seducida y envuelta por una historia como la que narraba aquel libro -explicó Kakyuu-. Hasta entonces para mí las lecturas eran una obligación, una especie de multa a pagar a maestros y tutores sin saber muy bien para qué. No conocía el placer de leer, de explorar puertas que se te abren en el alma, de abandonarse a la imaginación, a la belleza y al misterio de la ficción y del lenguaje. Todo eso para mí nació con aquella novel. ¿Has besado alguna vez a una chica, Yaten?<p>

Se me atragantó el cerebelo y la saliva se me transformó en serrín.

-Bueno, ere muy joven todavía. Pero es esa misma sensación, esa chispa de la primera vez que no se olvida. Éste es un mundo de sombras, Yaten, y la magia es un bien escaso. Aquel libro me enseñó que leer podía hacerme vivir más y más intensamente, que podía devolverme la vista que había perdido. Sólo por eso, aquel libro que a nadie importaba cambió mi vida.

Llegado a este punto, yo había quedado reducido a pasmarote, a merced de aquella criatura cuyas palabras y cuyos encantos no tenía yo modo, ni ganas, de resistir. Deseé que nunca dejase de hablar, que su voz me envolviese para siempre y que su tío no regresara jamás a quebrar aquel instante que me pertenecía sólo a mí.

-Durante años busqué otros libros de Seiya Kou -continuó Kakyuu-. Preguntaba en bibliotecas, en librerías, en escuelas... siempre en vano. Nadie había oído hablar de él o de sus libros. No podía entenderlo. Más adelante llegó a oídos de Monsieur Roquefort una extraña historia acerca de un individuo que se dedicaba a recorrer librerías y bibliotecas en busca de obras de Seiya Kou y que, si las encontraba, las compraba, robaba o conseguí por cualquier medio; acto seguido les prendía fuego. Nadie sabía quién era, ni por qué lo hacía. Un misterio más que sumar al propio enigma de Kou. Con el tiempo, mi madre decidió que quería regresar a España. Estaba enferma, y su hogar y su mundo siempre había sido Barcelona. Secretamente, yo albergaba la esperanza de poder averiguar algo sobre Kou aquí, puesto que al fin y al cabo Barcelona había sido la ciudad donde había nacido y donde había desaparecido para siempre al principio de la guerra. Lo único que encontré fueron vías muertas, y eso contando con la ayuda de mi tío. A mi madre, en su propia búsqueda, le ocurrió otro tanto. La Barcelona que encontró a su regreso ya no era la que había dejado atrás. Se encontró con una ciudad de tinieblas, en la que mi padre ya no vivía, pero que seguía embrujada por su recuerdo y su memoria en cada rincón. Como si no le bastase con aquella desolación, se empeñó en contratar a un individuo para que averiguase qué había sido exactamente de mi padre. Tras meses de investigaciones, todo lo que el investigador consiguió recuperar fue un reloj de pulsera roto y el nombre del hombre que había matado a mi padre en los fosos del castillo de Montjuïc. Se llamaba Chiba, Darien Chiba. Nos dijeron que este individuo, y no era el único, había empezado como pistolero a sueldo de la FAI y había flirteado con anarquistas, comunistas y fascistas, engañándolos a todos, vendiendo sus servicios al mejor postor y que, tras la caída de Barcelona, se había pasado al bando vencedor e ingresado en el cuerpo de policía. Hoy es un inspector famoso y condecorado. A mi padre no le recuerda nadie. Como puedes imaginarte, mi madre se apagó en apenas unos meses. Los médicos dijeron que era el corazón, y yo creo que por una vez acertaron. A la muerte de mi madre me fui a vivir con mi tío Gustavo, que era el único pariente que le quedaba a mi madre en Barcelona. Yo le adoraba, porque siempre me traía libros de regalo cuando venía a visitarnos. Él ha sido mi única familia, y mi mejor amigo, todos estos años. Aunque le veas así, un poco arrogante, en realidad tiene el alma de pan bendito. Todas las noches sin falta, aunque se caiga de sueño, me lee un rato.

-Si quiere usted, yo podría leer para usted -apunté solícito, arrepintiéndome al instante de mi osadía, convencido de que para Kakyuu mi compañía sólo podía suponer un engorro, cuando no un chiste.

-Gracias, Yaten -repuso ella-. Me encantaría.

-Cuando usted quiera.

Asintió lentamente, buscándome con su sonrisa.

-Lamentablemente, no conservo aquel ejemplar de _La casa roja _-dijo-. Monsieur Roquefort se negó a desprenderse de él. Podría intentar contarte el argumento, pero sería como describir una catedral diciendo que es un montón de piedras que acaban en punta.

-Estoy seguro de que usted lo contaría mucho mejor que eso -murmuré.

Las mujeres tienen un instinto infalible para saber cuándo un hombre se ha enamorado de ellas perdidamente, especialmente si el varón en cuestión es tonto de capirote y menor de edad. Yo cumplía todos los requisitos para que Kakyuu Barceló me enviase a paseo, pero preferí creer que su condición de invidente me garantizaba cierto margen de seguridad y que mi crimen, mi total y patética devoción por una mujer que me doblaba en edad, inteligencia y estatura, permanecería en la sombra. Me preguntaba qué podía ella ver en mí como para ofrecerme su amistad, sino acaso un pálido reflejo de ella misma, un eco de soledad y pérdida. En mis sueños de colegial siempre seríamos dos fugitivos cabalgando a lomos de un libro, dispuestos a escaparse a través de mundos de ficción y sueños de segunda mano.

* * *

><p>Cuando Barceló regresó arrastrando una sonrisa felina habían pasado dos horas que a mí me habían sabido a dos minutos. El librero me tendió el libro y me guiñó el ojo.<p>

-Míralo bien, albondiguilla, que luego no quiero que me vengas con que te he pegado el cambiazo, ¿eh?

-Me fío de usted -apunté.

-Valiente bobada. Al último interfecto que me vino con eso (turista yanqui él, convencido de que la fabada la había inventado Hemingway en los San Fermines) le vendí un _Fuenteovejuna_ firmado por Lope de Vega a bolígrafo, fíjate tú, así que ándate con ojo, que en este negocio de los libros no te puedes fiar ni del índice.

Anochecía cuando salimos de nuevo a la calle Canuda. Una brisa fresca peinaba la ciudad, y Barceló se quitó el gabán para ponérselo sobre los hombros a Kakyuu. No viendo oportunidad más idónea en ciernes, dejé caer como quien no quiere la cosa que si les parecía bien, podía pasarme al día siguiente por su domicilio a leer en voz alta algunos capítulos de _La Sombra del Viento_ para Kakyuu. Barceló me miró de reojo y soltó una carcajada seca a mi costa.

-Chaval, que te embalas -masculló, aunque su tono delataba su beneplácito.

-Bueno, si no les va bien, quizá otro día o...

-Kakyuu tiene la palabra -dijo el librero-. En el piso ya tenemos siete gatos y dos cacatúas. No vendrá de una alimaña más o menos.

-Te espero entonces mañana a eso de las siete -concluyó Kakyuu-. ¿Sabes la dirección?


	6. Chapter 5

5-.

Disclaimer: Los personajes y la historia no me pertenecen, sólo los tomé prestados.

* * *

><p>Hubo un tiempo, de niño, en que quizá por haber crecido rodeado de libros y libreros, decidí que quería ser novelista y llevar una vida de melodrama. La raíz de mi ensoñación literaria, además de esa maravillosa simplicidad con que todo se ve a los cinco años, era una prodigiosa pieza de artesanía y precisión que estaba expuesta en una tienda de plumas estilográficas en la calle de Anselmo Clavé, justo detrás del Gobierno Militar. El objeto de mi devoción, una suntuosa pluma negra ribeteada con sabía Dios cuántas exquisiteces y rúbricas, presidía al escaparate como si se tratase de una de las joyas de la corona. El plumín, un prodigio en sí mismo, era un delirio barroco de plata, oro y mil pliegues que relucía como el faro de Alejandría. Cuando mi padre me sacaba de paseo, yo no callaba hasta que me llevaba a ver la pluma. Mi padre decía que aquélla debía de ser, por lo menos, la pluma de un emperador. Yo, secretamente, estaba convencido de que con semejante maravilla se podía escribir cualquier cosa, desde novelas hasta enciclopedias, e incluso cartas cuyo poder tenía que estar por encima de cualquier limitación postal. En mi ingenuidad, creía que lo que yo pudiese escribir con aquella pluma llegaría a todas partes, incluido aquel sitio incomprensible al que mi padre decía que mi madre había ido y del que no volvía nunca.<p>

Un día se nos ocurrió entrar en la tienda a preguntar por el dichoso artilugio. Resultó ser que aquélla era la reina de las estilográficas, una Montblanc Meinsterstück de serie numerada, que había pertenecido, o eso aseguraba el encargado con solemnidad, nada menos que a Víctor Hugo. De aquel plumín de oro, fuimos informados, había brotado el manuscrito de _Los miserables_.

-Tal y como el Vichy Catalán brota del manantial de Caldas -atestiguó el encargado.

Según nos dijo, la había adquirido personalmente a un coleccionista venido de París y se había asegurado de la autenticidad de la pieza.

-¿Y qué precio tiene este caudal de prodigios, si no es mucho preguntar? -inquirió mi padre.

La sola mención de la cifra le quitó el color de la cara, pero yo estaba ya encandilado de remate. El encargado, tomándonos quizá por catedráticos de física, procedió a endosarnos un galimatías incomprensible sobra las aleaciones de metales preciosos, esmaltes del Lejano Oriente y una revolucionaria teoría sobre émbolos y vasos comunicantes, todo ello parte de la ignota ciencia teutona que sostenía el trazo glorioso de aquel adalid de la tecnología gráfica. En su favor tengo que decir que, pese a que debíamos tener pinta de pelagatos, el encargado nos dejó manosear la pluma cuanto quisimos, la llenó de tinta para nosotros y me ofreció un pergamino para que pudiese anotar mi nombre y así iniciar mi carrera literaria a la zaga de Víctor Hugo. Luego, tras darle con un paño para sacarle de nuevo el lustre, la devolvió a su trono de honor.

-Quizá otro día -musitó mi padre.

Una vez en la calle, me dijo con voz mansa que no nos podíamos permitir su precio. La librería daba lo justo para mantenernos y enviarme a un buen colegio. La pluma Montblanc del augusto Víctor Hugo tendría que esperar. Yo no dije nada, pero mi padre debió de leer la decepción en mi rostro.

-Haremos una cosa -propuso-. Cuando ya tengas edad de empezar a escribir, volvemos y la compramos.

-¿Y si se la llevan antes?

-Ésta no se la lleva nadie, créeme. Y si no, le pedimos a don Federico que nos haga una, que ese hombre tiene las manos de oro.

Don Federico era el relojero del barrio, cliente ocasional de la librería y probablemente el hombre más educado y cortés de todo el hemisferio occidental. Su reputación de manitas llegaba desde el barrio de la Ribera hasta el mercado del Ninot. Otra reputación le acechaba, ésta de índole menos decorosa y relativa a su predilección erótica por efebos musculados del lumpen más viril y a cierta afición por vestirse de Estrellita Castro.

-¿Y si a don Federico no se le da lo de la pluma? -inquirí con divina inocencia.

Mi padre enarcó una ceja, quizá temiendo que aquellos rumores maledicentes me hubiesen maleado la inocencia.

-Don Federico de todo lo que sea alemán entiende un rato y es capaz de hacer un Volkswagen, si hace falta. Además, habría que ver si ya existían las estilográficas en tiempos de Víctor Hugo. Hay mucho vivo suelto.

A mí, el escepticismo historicista de mi padre me resbalaba. Yo creía la leyenda a pies juntillas, aunque no veía con malos ojos que don Federico me fabricase un sucedáneo. Tiempo habría para ponerse a la altura de Víctor Hugo. Para mi consuelo, y tal como había predicho mi padre, la pluma Montblanc permaneció durante años en aquel escaparate, que visitábamos religiosamente cada sábado por la mañana.

-Aún está ahí -decía yo, maravillado.

-Te espera -decía mi padre-. Sabe que algún día será tuya y que escribirás una obra maestra con ella.

-Yo quiero escribir una carta. A mamá. Para que no se sienta sola.

Mi padre me observó sin pestañear.

-Tu madre no está sola, Yaten. Está con Dios. Y con nosotros, aunque no podamos verla.

Es misma teoría me había expuesto en el colegio el padre Vicente, un jesuita veterano que tenía la mano rota para explicar todo los misterios del universo -desde el gramófono hasta el dolor de muelas- citando el Evangelio según san Mateo, pero en boca de mi padre sonaba a que aquello no se lo creían ni las piedras.

-¿Y Dios para qué la quiere?

-No lo sé. Si algún día le vemos, se lo preguntaremos.

Con el tiempo deseché la idea de la carta y supuse que, ya puestos, sería más práctico empezar con la obra maestra. A falta de la pluma, mi padre me prestó un lápiz Staedtler del número dos con el que garabateaba en un cuaderno. Mi historia, casualmente, giraba en torno a una prodigiosa pluma estilográfica de pasmoso parecido con la de la tienda y que, además, estaba embrujada. Más concretamente, la pluma estaba poseída por el alma torturada de un novelista que había muerto de hambre y frío, y que había sido su dueño. Al caer en manos de un aprendiz, la pluma se empeñaba en plasmar en el papel la última obra que el autor no había podido terminar en vida. No recuerdo de dónde la copié o de dónde vino, pero lo cierto es que nunca volví a tener una idea semejante. Mis intentos de plasmarla en la página, sin embargo, resultaron desastrosos. Una anemia de invención plagaba mi sintaxis y mis vuelos metafóricos me recordaban a los de los anuncios de baños efervescentes para pies que acostumbraba a leer en las paradas de los tranvías. Yo culpaba al lápiz y ansiaba la pluma que habría de convertirme en un maestro. Mi padre seguía mis accidentados progresos con una mezcla de orgullo y preocupación.

-¿Qué tal tu historia, Yaten?

-No sé. Supongo que si tuviese la pluma todo sería distinto.

Según mi padre, aquél era un razonamiento que sólo se le podría haber ocurrido a un literato en ciernes.

-Tú sigue dándole, que antes de que termines tu opera prima, yo te la compro.

-¿Lo prometes?

Siempre respondía con una sonrisa. Para fortuna de mi padre, mis aspiraciones literarias pronto se desvanecieron y quedaron relegadas al terreno de la oratoria. A ello contribuyó el descubrimiento de lo juguetes mecánicos y de todo tipo de artilugios de latón que se podían encontrar en el mercado de Los Encantes a precios más acordes con nuestra economía familiar. La devoción infantil es amante infiel y caprichosa, y pronto sólo tuve ojos para los mecanos y los barcos de cuerda. No volví a pedirle a mi padre que me llevase a visitar la pluma de Víctor Hugo, y él no volvió a mencionarla. Aquel mundo parecía haberse esfumado para mí, pero durante mucho tiempo la imagen que tuve de mi padre, y que aún hoy conservo, fue la de aquel hombre flaco enfundado en un traje viejo que le venía grande y con un sombrero de segunda mano que había comprado en la calle Condal por siete pesetas, un hombre que no podía permitirse regalarle a su hijo una dichosa pluma que no servía para nada pero que parecía significarlo todo. Aquella noche, a mi regreso del Ateneo, le encontré esperándome en el comedor, luciendo aquella misma cara de derrota y anhelo.

-Ya pensaba que te habías perdido por ahí -dijo-. Llamó Haruka Tenoh. Dice que habíais quedado. ¿Te olvidaste?

-Barceló, que se enrolla como una persiana -dije yo, asintiendo-. Ya no sabía cómo quitármelo de encima.

-Es buen hombre, pero un poco plomo. Tendrás hambre. La Merceditas nos ha bajado algo de sopa que había hecho para su madre. Esa muchacha vale un montón.

Nos sentamos a la mesa a degustar la limosna de la Merceditas, la hija de la vecina del tercero, que según todos iba para monja y santa, pero a la que yo había visto más de un par de veces asfixiando a besos a un marinero de manos hábiles que a veces la acompañaba hasta el portal.

-Esta noche tienes aire meditabundo -dijo mi padre, buscando la conversación.

-Será la humedad, que dilata el cerebro. Eso dice Barceló.

-Será algo más. ¿Te preocupa algo, Yaten?

-No. Sólo pensaba.

-¿En qué?

-En la guerra.

Mi padre asintió con gesto sombrío y sorbió su sopa en silencio. Era un hombre reservado y, aunque vivía en el pasado, casi nunca lo mencionaba. Yo había crecido en el convencimiento de que aquella lenta procesión de la posguerra, un mundo de quietud, miseria y rencores velados, era tan natural como el agua del grifo, y que aquella tristeza muda que sangraba por las paredes de la ciudad herida era el verdadero rostro de su alma. Una de las trampas de la infancia es que no hace falta comprender algo para sentirlo. Para cuando la razón es capaz de entender lo sucedido, las heridas en el corazón ya son demasiado profundas. Aquella noche primeriza de verano, caminando por ese anochecer oscuro y traicionero de Barcelona, no conseguía borrar de mi pensamiento el relato de Kakyuu en torno a la desaparición de su padre. En mi mundo, la muerte era una mano anónima e incomprensible, un vendedor a domicilio que se llevaba madres, mendigos o vecinos nonagenarios como si se tratase de una lotería del infierno. La idea de que la muerte pudiera caminar a mi lado, con rostro humano y corazón envenenado de odio, luciendo uniforme o gabardina, que hiciese cola en el cine, riese en los bares o llevase a los niños de paseo al parque de la Ciudadela por la mañana y por la tarde hiciese desaparecer a alguien en las mazmorras del castillo de Montjuïc, o en una fosa común sin nombre ni ceremonial, no me cabía en la cabeza. Dándole vueltas, se me ocurrió que tal vez aquel universo de cartón piedra que yo daba por bueno no fuese más que un decorado. En aquellos años robados, el fin de la infancia, como la Renfe, llegaba cuando llegaba.

* * *

><p>Compartimos aquella sopa de caldo de sobras con pan, rodeados por el murmullo pegajoso de los seriales de radio que se colaban a través de las ventanas abiertas a la plaza de la iglesia.<p>

-Entonces, ¿qué tal todo hoy con don Gustavo?

-Conocí a su sobrina, Kakyuu.

-¿La ciega? Dicen que es una belleza.

-No sé. Yo no me fijo.

-Más te vale.

-Les dije que a lo mejor me pasaba mañana por su casa, al salir del colegio, para leerle algo a la pobre, que está muy sola. Si tú me das permiso.

Mi padre me examinó de reojo, como si se preguntase si estaba él envejeciendo prematuramente o yo creciendo demasiado rápido. Decidí cambiar el tema, y el único que pude encontrar era el que me consumía las entrañas.

-En la guerra, ¿es verdad que se llevaban a la gente al castillo de Montjuïc y no se les volvía a ver?

Mi padre apuró la cucharada de sopa sin inmutarse y me miró detenidamente, la sonrisa breve resbalándole de los labios.

-¿Quién te ha dicho eso? ¿Barceló?

-No. Haruka Tenoh, que a veces cuenta historias en el colegio.

Mi padre asintió lentamente.

-En tiempos de guerra ocurren cosas que son muy difíciles de explicar, Yaten. Muchas veces, ni yo sé lo que significan de verdad. A veces es mejor dejar las cosas como están.

Suspiró y sorbió la sopa sin ganas. Yo le observaba, callado.

-Antes de morir, tu madre me hizo prometer que nunca te hablaría de la guerra, que no dejaría que recordases nada de lo que sucedió.

No supe qué contestar. Mi padre entornó la mirada, como si buscase algo en el aire. Miradas o silencios, o quizá a mi madre para que corroborase sus palabras.

-A veces pienso que me he equivocado al hacerle caso. No lo sé.

-Es igual, papa...

-No, no es igual, Yaten. Nada es igual después de una guerra. Y sí, es cierto que hubo mucha gente que entró en ese castillo y nunca salió.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron brevemente. Al poco, mi padre se levantó y se refugió en su habitación, herido de silencio. Retiré los platos y los deposité en la pequeña pila de mármol de la cocina para fregarlos. Al volver al salón, apagué la luz y me senté en el viejo butacón de mi padre. El aliento de la calle aleteaba en las cortinas. No tenía sueño, ni ganas de tentarlo. Me acerqué al balcón y me asomé hasta ver el reluz vaporoso que vertían las farolas en la Puerta del Ángel. La figura se recortaba en un retazo de sombra tendido sobre el empedrado de la calle, inerte. El tenue parpadeo ámbar de la brasa de un cigarrillo se reflejaba en sus ojos. Vestía de oscuro, una mano enfundada en el bolsillo de la chaqueta, la otra acompañando al cigarro que tejía una telaraña de humo azul en torno a su perfil. Me observaba en silencio, el rostro velado al contraluz del alumbrado de la calle. Permaneció allí por espacio de casi un minuto fumando con abandono, la mirada fija en la mía. Luego, al escucharse las campanadas de medianoche en la catedral, la figura hizo un leve asentimiento con la cabeza, un saludo tras el cual intuí una sonrisa que no podía ver. Quise corresponder, pero me había quedado paralizado. La figura se volvió y le vi alejarse cojeando ligeramente. Cualquier otra noche apenas hubiese reparado en la presencia de aquel extraño, pero tan pronto le perdí de vista en la neblina sentí un sudor frío en la frente y me faltó el aliento. Había leído una descripción idéntica de aquella escena en _La Sombra del Viento_. En el relato, el protagonista se asomaba todas las noches al balcón a medianoche y descubría que un extraño le observaba desde las sombras, fumando con abandono. Su rostro siempre quedaba velado en la oscuridad y sólo sus ojos se insinuaban en la noche, ardiendo como brasas. El extraño permanecía allí, con la mano derecha enfundada en el bolsillo de una chaqueta negra, para luego alejarse, cojeando. En la escena que yo acababa de presenciar, aquel extraño hubiera podido ser cualquier trasnochador, una figura sin rostro ni identidad. En la novela de Kou, aquel extraño era el diablo.


	7. Chapter 6

6-.

Disclaimer: Los personajes y la historia no me pertenecen, sólo los he tomado prestados.

* * *

><p>Un sueño espeso de olvido y la perspectiva de que aquella tarde volvería a ver a Kakyuu me persuadieron de que la visión no había sido más que una casualidad. Quizá aquel inesperado brote de imaginación febril fuera sólo presagio del prometido y ansiado estirón que, según todas las vecinas de la escalera, iba a hacer de mí un hombre, si no de provecho, al menos de buena planta. A las siete en punto, vistiendo mis mejores galas y destilando vapores de colonia Varón Dandy que había tomado prestada de mi padre, me planté en la vivienda de don Gustavo Barceló de salón. El librero y su sobrina compartían un piso palaciego en la plaza Real. Una criada de uniforme, cofia y una vaga expresión de legionario me abrió la puerta con reverencia teatral.<p>

-Usted debe de ser el señorito Yaten -dijo-. Yo soy Makoto, para servirle a usted.

Makoto afectaba un tono ceremonioso que navegaba con acento cacereño cerrado a cal y canto. Con pompa y circunstancia, Makoto me guió a través de la residencia de los Barceló. El piso, un principal, rodeaba la finca y describía un círculo de galerías, salones y pasillos que a mí, acostumbrado a la modesta vivienda familiar en la calle Santa Ana, me semejaba una miniatura de El Escorial. A la vista estaba que don Gustavo, amén de libros, incunables y todo tipo de arcana bibliografía, coleccionaba estatuas, cuadros y retablos, por no decir abundante fauna y flora. Seguí a Makoto a través de una galería rebosante de follaje y especímenes del trópico que constituían un verdadero invernadero. El acristalado de la galería tamizaba una luz dorada de polvo y vapor. El aliento de un piano flotaba en el aire, lánguido y arrastrando las notas con desabrigo. Makoto se abría paso entre la espesura blandiendo sus brazos de descargador portuario a modo de machetes. Yo la seguía de cerca, estudiando el entorno y reparando en la presencia de media docena de felinos y un par de cacatúas de color rabioso y tamaño enciclopédico a las que, según me explicó la criada, Barceló había bautizado como _Ortega _y _Gasset_, respectivamente. Kakyuu me esperaba en un salón al otro lado de este bosque que miraba sobre la plaza. Enfundada en un vaporoso vestido de algodón azul turquesa, el objeto de mis turbios anhelos tocaba el piano al amparo de un soplo de luz que se prismaba desde el rosetón. Kakyuu tocaba mal, a destiempo y equivocando la mitad de las notas, pero a mí su serenata me sonaba a gloria y el verla erguida frente al teclado, con una media sonrisa y la cabeza ladeada, me inspiraba una visión celestial. Iba a carraspear para denotar mi presencia, pero los efluvios de Varón Dandy me delataron. Kakyuu cesó su concierto de súbito y una sonrisa avergonzada le salpicó el rostro.

-Por un momento había pensado que eras mi tío -dijo-. Me tiene prohibido que toque a Mompou, porque dice que lo que hago con él es un sacrilegio.

El único Mompou que yo conocía era un cura macilento y de propensión flatulenta que nos daba clases de física y química, y la asociación de ideas se me apareció grotesca, cuando no improbable.

-Pues a mí me parece que tocas de maravilla -apunté.

-Qué va. Mi tío, que es un melómano de pro, hasta me ha puesto un maestro de música para enmendarme. Es un compositor joven que promete mucho. Se llama Adrián Neri y ha estudiado en París y en Viena. Tengo que presentártelo. Está componiendo una sinfonía que le va a estrenar la orquesta Ciudad de Barcelona, porque su tío está en la junta directiva. Es un genio.

-¿El tío o el sobrino?

-No seas malicioso, Yaten. Seguro que Adrián te cae divinamente.

Como un piano de cola desde un séptimo piso, pensé.

-¿Te apetece merendar algo? -ofreció Kakyuu-. Makoto hace unos bizcochos de canela que quitan el hipo de los ricos que están.

Merendamos como la realeza, devorando cuanto la criada nos ponía a tiro. Yo ignoraba el protocolo de estas ocasiones y no sabía muy bien cómo proceder. Kakyuu, que siempre parecía leer mis pensamientos, me sugirió que cuando quisiera podía leer _La Sombra del Viento_ y que, ya puestos, podía empezar por el principio. De esta guisa, emulando aquellas voces de Radio Nacional que recitaban viñetas de corte patriótico poco después de la hora del ángelus con prosopopeya ejemplar, me lancé a revisitar el texto de la novela una vez más. Mi voz, un tanto envarada al principio, se fue relajando paulatinamente y pronto me olvidé de que estaba recitando para volver a sumergirme en la narración, descubriendo cadencias y giros en la prosa que fluían como motivos musicales, acertijos de timbre y pausa en los que no había reparado en mi primera lectura. Nuevos detalles, briznas de imágenes y espejismos despuntaron entre líneas, como el tramado de un edificio que se contempla desde diferentes ángulos. Leí por espacio de una hora, atravesando cinco capítulos hasta que sentí la voz seca y media docena de relojes de pared resonaron en todo el piso recordándome que ya se me estaba haciendo tarde. Cerré el libro y observé a Kakyuu, que me sonreía serenamente.

-Me recuerda un poco a _La casa roja _-dijo-. Pero ésta parece una historia menos sombría.

-No te confíes -dije-. Es sólo el principio. Luego las cosas se complican.

-Tienes que irte ya, ¿verdad? -preguntó Kakyuu.

-Me temo que sí. No es que quiera, pero...

-Si no tienes otra cosa que hacer, puedes volver mañana -sugirió Kakyuu-. Pero no quiero abusar de...

-¿A las seis? -ofrecí-. Lo digo porque así tendremos más tiempo.

Aquel encuentro en la sala de música del piso de la plaza Real fue el primero entre muchos más a lo largo de aquel verano de 1945 y de los años que siguieron. Pronto mis visitas al piso de los Barceló se hicieron casi diarias, menos los martes y jueves, días en que Kakyuu tenía clase de música con el tal Adrián Neri. Pasaba horas allí y con el tiempo me aprendí de memoria cada sala. Cada corredor y cada planta del bosque de don Gustavo. _La Sombra del Viento _nos duró un par de semanas, pero no nos costó trabajo encontrar sucesores con que llenar nuestras horas de lectura. Barceló disponía de una fabulosa biblioteca y, a falta de más títulos de Seiya Kou, nos paseamos por docenas de clásicos menores y de frivolidades mayores. Algunas tardes apenas leíamos, y nos dedicábamos sólo a conversar o incluso a salir a dar un paseo por la plaza o a caminar hasta la catedral. A Kakyuu le encantaba sentarse a escuchar los murmullos de la gente en el claustro y adivinar el eco de los pasos en los callejones de piedra. Me pedía que le describiese las fachadas, las gentes, los coches, las tiendas, las farolas y los escaparates a nuestro paso. A menudo, me tomaba del brazo y yo la guiaba por nuestra Barcelona particular, una que sólo ella y yo podíamos ver. Siempre acabábamos en una granja de la calle Petritxol, compartiendo un plato de nata o un suizo con melindros. A veces la gente nos miraba de refilón, y más de un camarero listillo se refería a ella como tu hermana mayor, pero yo hacía caso omiso de burlas e insinuaciones. Otras veces, no sé si por malicia o por morbosidad, Kakyuu me hacía confidencias extravagantes que yo no sabía bien cómo encajar. Uno de sus temas favoritos era el de un extraño, un individuo que se le acercaba a veces cuando ella estaba a solas en la calle, y le hablaba con voz quebrada. El misterioso individuo, que nunca mencionaba su nombre, le hacía preguntas sobre don Gustavo, e incluso sobre mí. En una ocasión le había acariciado la garganta. A mí, estas historias me martirizaban sin piedad. En otra ocasión, Kakyuu aseguró que le había rogado al supuesto extraño que le dejase leer su rostro con las manos. Él guardó silencio, lo que ella interpretó como un sí. Cuando alzó las manos hasta la cara del extraño, él la detuvo en seco, no sin antes darle la oportunidad a Kakyuu de palpar lo que le pareció cuero.

-Como si llevase una máscara de piel -decía.

-Eso te lo estás inventando, Kakyuu.

Kakyuu juraba y perjuraba que era cierto, y yo me rendía, atormentado por la imagen de aquel desconocido de dudosa existencia que se complacía en acariciar ese cuello de cisne, y a saber qué más, mientras a mí sólo me estaba permitido anhelarlo. Si me hubiese parado a pensarlo, hubiera comprendido que mi devoción por Kakyuu no era más que una fuente de sufrimiento. Quizá por eso la adoraba más, por esa estupidez eterna de perseguir a los que nos hacen daño. A lo largo de aquel verano, yo sólo temía el día en que volviesen a empezar las clases y no dispusiera de todo el día para pasarlo con Kakyuu.

* * *

><p>Makoto, que aunque joven, ocultaba una naturaleza de madraza bajo su severo semblante, acabó por tomarme cariño a fuerza de tanto verme y, a su modo y manera, decidió adoptarme.<p>

-Se conoce que este muchacho no tiene madre, fíjese usted -solía decirle a Barceló-. A mí es que me da una pena.

Makoto había llegado a Barcelona después de la guerra, huyendo de la pobreza y de un padre que a las buenas le pegaba palizas y la trataba de tonta, fea y guarra, y a las malas la acorralaba en las porquerizas, borracho, para manosearla hasta que ella lloraba de terror y él la dejaba ir, por mojigata y estúpida, como su madre. Barceló se la había tropezado por casualidad cuando Makoto trabajaba en un puesto de verduras del mercado del Borne y, siguiendo una intuición, le había ofrecido empleo a su servicio.

-Lo nuestro será como en _Pigmalión _-anunció-. Usted será mi Eliza y yo su profesor Higgins.

Makoto, cuyo apetito literario se saciaba con la _Hoja Dominical_, le miró de reojo.

-Oiga, que una será pobre e ignorante, pero muy decente.

Barceló no era exactamente George Bernard Shaw, pero aunque no había conseguido dotar a su pupila de la dicción y el duende de don Manuel Azaña, sus esfuerzos habían acabado por refinar a Makoto y enseñarle maneras y hablares de doncella de provincias. Tenía veintitrés años, pero a mí siempre me pareció que arrastraba diez más, aunque sólo fuera en la mirada. Era muy de misa y devota de la virgen de Lourdes hasta el punto del delirio. Acudía a diario a la basílica de Santa María del Mar a oír el servicio de las ocho y se confesaba tres veces por semana como mínimo. Don Gustavo, que se declaraba agnóstico (lo cual Makoto sospechaba era una afección respiratoria, como el asma, pero de señoritos), opinaba que era matemáticamente imposible que la criada pecase lo suficiente como para mantener semejante ritmo de confesión.

-Si tú eres más buena que el pan, Makoto -decía, indignado-. Esta gente que ve pecado en todas partes está enferma del alma y, si me apuras, de los intestinos. La condición básica del beato ibérico es el estreñimiento crónico.

Al oír tamañas blasfemias, Makoto se santiguaba por quintuplicado. Más tarde, por la noche, decía una oración extra por el alma poluta del señor Barceló, que tenía buen corazón, pero a quien de tanto leer se le habían podrido los sesos, como a don Quijote. De Pascuas a Ramos, a Makoto le salían novios que le pegaban, le sacaban los pocos cuartos que tenía en una cartilla de ahorros, y tarde o temprano la dejaban tirada. Cada vez que se producían una de estas crisis, Makoto se encerraba en el cuarto que tenía en la parte de atrás del piso a llorar durante días y juraba que se iba a matar con el veneno para las ratas o a beberse una botella de lejía. Barceló, tras agotar todas sus artimañas de persuasión, se asustaba de veras y tenía que llamar al cerrajero de guardia para que abriese la puerta de la habitación y a su médico de cabecera para que le administrase a Makoto un sedante de caballo. Cuando la pobre despertaba dos días después, el librero le compraba rosas, bombones, un vestido nuevo y la llevaba al cine a ver una de Cary Grant, que según ella, después de José Antonio, era el hombre más guapo de la historia.

-Oiga, y dicen que Cary Grant es de la acera de enfrente -murmuraba ella, atiborrándose de chocolatinas-. ¿Será posible?

-Sandeces -sentenciaba Barceló-. El cazurro y el zoquete viven en un estado de perenne envidia.

-Qué bien habla el señor. Se conoce que ha ido a la universidad esa del sorbete.

-Sorbona -corregía Barceló, sin acritud.

Era muy difícil no querer a Makoto. Sin habérselo pedido nadie, cocinaba y cosía para mí. Me arreglaba la ropa, los zapatos, me peinaba, me cortaba el pelo, me compraba vitaminas y dentífrico, e incluso llegó a regalarme una medallita con un frasco de cristal que contenía agua bendita traída desde Lourdes en autobús por una hermana suya que vivía en San Adrián del Besós. A veces, mientras se empeñaba en examinarme el pelo en busca de liendres y otros parásitos, me hablaba en voz baja.

-La señorita Kakyuu es lo más grande del mundo, y quiera Dios que me caiga muerta si algún día se me ocurre criticarla, pero no está bien que el señorito se obsesione mucho con ella, si me entiende usted lo que quiero decir.

-No te preocupes, Makoto, si sólo somos amigos.

-Pues eso mismo digo yo.

Para ilustrar sus argumentos, Makoto procedía entonces a relatarme alguna historia que había oído por la radio en torno a un muchacho que se había enamorado indebidamente de su maestra y al que, por obra de algún sortilegio justiciero, se le había caído el pelo y los dientes al tiempo que la cara y las manos se le recubrían de hongos recriminatorios, una suerte de lepra del libidinoso.

-La lujuria es muy mala cosa -concluía Makoto-. Se lo digo yo.

Don Gustavo, pese a los chistes que se marcaba a mi costa, veía con buenos ojos mi devoción por Kakyuu y mi entusiasta entrega de acompañante. Yo atribuía su tolerancia al hecho de que probablemente me consideraba inofensivo. De tarde en tarde, seguía dejándome caer ofertas suculentas para adquirir la novela de Kou. Me decía que había comentado el tema con algunos colegas del gremio de libros de anticuario y todos coincidían que un Kou ahora podía valer una fortuna, especialmente en Francia. Yo siempre le decía que no y él se limitaba a sonreír, ladino. Me había entregado una copia de las llaves del piso para que entrase y saliese sin estar pendiente de si él o Makoto estaba en casa para abrirme. Mi padre era harina de otro costal. Con el paso de los años había superado su reparo innato a abordar cualquier tema que le preocupase de veras. Una de las primeras consecuencias de este progreso fue que empezó a mostrar su clara desaprobación de mi relación con Kakyuu.

-Tendrías que ir con amigos de tu edad, como Haruka Tenoh, que lo tienes olvidado y es un muchacho estupendo, y no con una mujer que ya tiene años de casarse.

-¿Qué más dará la edad que tenga cada uno si somos buenos amigos?

Lo que más me dolió fue la alusión a Haruka, porque era cierta. Hacía meses que no salía por ahí con él, cuando antes habíamos sido inseparables. Mi padre me observó con reprobación.

-Yaten, tú no sabes nada de las mujeres, y ésa juega contigo como un gato con un canario.

-Eres tú el que no sabe nada de mujeres -replicaba yo, ofendido-. Y de Kakyuu, menos.

Nuestras conversaciones sobre el tema rara vez iban más allá de un intercambio de reproches y miradas. Cuando no estaba en el colegio o con Kakyuu, todo mi tiempo lo dedicaba a ayudar a mi padre en la librería. Ordenando el almacén de la trastienda, llevando pedidos, haciendo recados o atendiendo a los clientes habituales. Mi padre se quejaba de que no ponía la cabeza ni el corazón en el trabajo. Yo, a mi vez, replicaba que me pasaba la vida entera allí y que no entendía de qué tenía que quejarse. Muchas noches, sin poder conciliar el sueño, recordaba aquella intimidad, aquel pequeño mundo que ambos habíamos compartido en los años que siguieron a la muerte de mi madre, los años de la pluma de Víctor Hugo y las locomotoras de latón. Los recordaba cómo años de paz y tristeza, un mundo que se desvanecía, que se había venido evaporando desde aquel amanecer en que mi padre me había llevado a visitar el Cementerio de los Libros Olvidados. Un día mi padre descubrió que yo había regalado el libro de Kou a Kakyuu y montó en cólera.

-Me has decepcionado, Yaten -me dijo-. Cuando te llevé a aquel lugar secreto, te dije que el libro que escogieras era algo especial, que tú lo ibas a adoptar y debías responsabilizarte de él.

-Entonces tenía diez años, papá, y aquello era un juego de niños.

Mi padre me miró como si le hubiese apuñalado.

-Y ahora tienes catorce, y no sólo sigues siendo un niño, eres un niño que se cree un hombre. Vas a llevarte muchos disgustos en la vida, Yaten. Y muy pronto.

En aquellos días yo quería creer que a mi padre le dolía que pasase tanto tiempo con los Barceló. El librero y su sobrina vivían en un mundo de lujos que mi padre apenas podía olfatear. Pensaba que le molestaba que la criada de don Gustavo se comportase conmigo como si fuese mi madre y que le ofendía que yo aceptase que alguien pudiera desempeñar el aquel papel. A veces, mientras yo andaba por la trastienda haciendo paquetes o preparando un envío, oía a algún cliente bromear con mi padre.

-Sempere, usted lo que tiene que hacer es buscarse una buena chavala, que ahora sobran viudas de buen ver y en la flor de la vida, ya me entiende usted. Una buena moza le arregla a uno la vida, amigo mío, y le quita veinte años de encima. Lo que no puedan un par de tetas...

Mi padre nunca respondía a estas insinuaciones, pero a mí cada vez me parecían más sensatas. En una ocasión, en una de nuestras cenas que se habían transformado en combates de silencios y miradas robadas, saqué el tema a relucir. Creía que si era yo quien lo sugería, facilitaría las cosas. Mi padre era un hombre bien parecido, de aspecto pulcro y cuidado, y me constaba que más de una mujer en el barrio lo veía con buenos ojos.

-A ti te ha resultado muy fácil encontrar una sustituta para tu madre -replicó con amargura-. Pero para mí no la hay y no tengo interés alguno en buscarla.

A medida que pasaba el tiempo, las insinuaciones de mi padre y de Makoto, e incluso de Barceló, empezaron a hacer mella en mí. Algo en mi interior me decía que estaba metiéndome en un camino sin salida, que no podía esperar que Kakyuu viese en mí más que a un muchacho al que llevaba diez años. Sentía que cada día se me hacía más difícil estar junto a ella, sufrir el roce de sus manos o llevarla del brazo cuando paseábamos. Llegó un punto en que la mera proximidad con ella se traducía en casi un dolor físico. A nadie se le escapaba este hecho, y menos que a nadie a Kakyuu.

-Yaten, creo que tenemos que hablar -me decía-. Yo creo que no me he portado bien contigo...

Nunca le dejaba acabar sus frases. Salía de la habitación con cualquier excusa y huía. Eran días en que creí estar enfrentándome al calendario en una carrera imposible. Temía que el mundo de espejismos que había construido en torno a Kakyuu se acercase a su fin. Poco imaginaba yo que mis problemas apenas habían empezado.


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Los personajes y la historia no me pertenecen, sólo los tome prestados.

**Miseria Y Compañía**

**1950-1952**

7-.

* * *

><p>El día de mi dieciséis cumpleaños conjuré la peor de cuantas ocurrencias funestas había alumbrado a lo largo de mi corta existencia. Por mi cuenta y riesgo, había decidido organizar una cena de cumpleaños e invitar a Barceló, a Makoto y a Kakyuu. Mi padre opinaba que aquello era un error.<p>

-Es mi cumpleaños -repliqué cruelmente-. Trabajo para ti todos los demás días del año. Al menos por una vez, dame el gusto.

-Haz lo que quieras.

Los meses precedentes habían sido los más confusos de mi extraña a amistad con Kakyuu. Ya casi nunca leía para ella. Kakyuu rehuía sistemáticamente cualquier ocasión que implicase quedarse a solas conmigo. Siempre que la visitaba, su tío estaba presente fingiendo leer el diario, o Makoto se materializaba trajinando por el foro y lanzándome miradas de soslayo. Otras veces, la compañía venía en forma de una o varias de las amigas de Kakyuu. Yo las llamaba las Hermanas Anisete, siempre tocadas de un recato y un semblante virginal, patrullando las proximidades de Kakyuu con un misal en la mano y una mirada policial que mostraba sin tapujos que yo estaba de sobra, que mi presencia avergonzaba a Kakyuu y al mundo. El peor de todos, sin embargo, era el maestro Neri, cuya infausta sinfonía seguía inconclusa. Era un tipo atildado, un niñato de San Gervasio que pese a dárselas de Mozart, a mí, rezumando brillantina, me recordaba más a Carlos Gardel. De genio yo sólo le encontraba la mala baba. Era un barbero con don Gustavo sin dignidad ni decoro, y flirteaba con Makoto en la cocina, haciéndola reír con sus ridículos regalos de bolsas de peladillas y pellizcos en el culo. Yo, en pocas palabras, le detestaba a muerte. La antipatía era mutua. Neri siempre aparecía por allí con sus partituras y su arrogante ademán, mirándome como si fuese un grumetillo indeseable y poniendo toda clase de reparos a mi presencia.

-_Niño_, ¿tú no tienes que irte a hacer los deberes?

-¿Y usted, _maestro_, no tenía una sinfonía que acabar?

Al final, entre todos podían conmigo y yo me largaba cabizbajo y derrotado, deseando haber tenido la labia de don Gustavo para poner a aquel engreído en su sitio.

* * *

><p>El día de mi cumpleaños, mi padre bajó al horno de la esquina y compró el mejor pastel que encontró. Dispuso la mesa en silencio, colocando la plata y la vajilla buena. Encendió velas y preparó una cena con los platillos que suponía mis favoritos. No cruzamos palabra en toda la tarde. Al anochecer, mi padre se retiró a su habitación, se enfundó su mejor traje y regresó con un paquete envuelto en papel de celofán que colocó en la mesita del comedor. Mi regalo. Se sentó a la mesa, se sirvió una copa de vino blanco, y esperó. La invitación decía que la cena era a las ocho y media. A las nueve y media todavía estábamos esperando. Mi padre me observaba con tristeza sin decir nada. A mí me ardía el alma de rabia.<p>

-Estarás contento -dije-. ¿Es esto lo que querías?

-No.

Makoto se presentó media hora más tarde. Traía una cara de funeral y un recado de la señorita Kakyuu. Me deseaba muchas felicidades, pero sentía no poder asistir a mi cena de cumpleaños. El señor Barceló se había tenido que ausentar de la ciudad durante unos días por asuntos de negocios y Kakyuu se había visto obligada a cambiar la hora de su clase de música con el maestro Neri. Ella había venido porque era su tarde libre.

-¿Kakyuu no puede venir porque tiene una clase de música? -pregunté, atónito.

Makoto bajó la vista. Estaba casi llorando cuando me tendió un pequeño paquete que contenía su regalo y me besó ambas mejillas.

-Si no le gusta, se puede cambiar -dijo.

Me quedé a solas con mi padre, contemplando la vajilla buena, la plata y las velas consumiéndose en silencio.

-Lo siento, Yaten -dijo mi padre.

Asentí en silencio, encogiéndome de hombros.

-¿No vas a abrir tu regalo? -preguntó.

Mi única respuesta fue el portazo que di al salir. Bajé las escaleras con furia, sintiendo los ojos rebosando lágrimas de ira al salir a la calle desolada, bañada de luz azul y de frío. Llevaba el corazón envenenado y la mirada me temblaba. Eché a andar sin rumbo, ignorando al extraño que me observaba inmóvil desde la Puerta del Ángel. Vestía el mismo traje oscuro, su mano derecha enfundada en el bolsillo de la chaqueta. Sus ojos dibujaban briznas de luz a la lumbre de un cigarro. Cojeando levemente, empezó a seguirme.

Anduve callejeando sin rumbo durante más de una hora hasta llegar a los pies del monumento a Colón. Crucé hasta los muelles y me senté en los peldaños que se hundían en las aguas tenebrosas junto al muelle de las golondrinas. Alguien había fletado una excursión nocturna y se podían oír las risas y la música flotando desde la procesión de luces y reflejos en la dársena del puerto. Recordé los días en que mi padre y yo hacíamos la travesía en las golondrinas hasta la punta del espigón. Desde allí podía verse la ladera del cementerio en la montaña de Montjuïc y la ciudad de los muertos, infinita. A veces yo saludaba con la mano, creyendo que mi madre seguí allí y nos veía pasar. Mi padre repetía mi saludo. Hacía ya años que no embarcábamos en una travesía, aunque yo sabía que él a veces iba solo.

-Una buena noche para el remordimiento, Yaten. -dijo la voz desde las sombras-. ¿Un cigarrillo?

Me incorporé de un brinco, con un frío súbito en el cuerpo. Una mano me ofrecía un pitillo desde la oscuridad.

-¿Quién es usted?

El extraño se adelantó hasta el umbral de la oscuridad, dejando su rostro velado. Un hálito de humo azul brotaba de su cigarrillo. Reconocí al instante el traje negro y aquella mano oculta en el bolsillo de la chaqueta. Los ojos le brillaban como cuentas de cristal.

-Un amigo -dijo-. O eso aspiro a ser. ¿Cigarrillo?

-No fumo.

-Bien hecho. Lamentablemente, no tengo nada más que ofrecerte, Yaten.

Su voz era arenosa, herida. Arrastraba las palabras y sonaba apagada y remota, como los discos de setenta y ocho revoluciones por minuto que coleccionaba Barceló.

-¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?

-Sé muchas cosas de ti. El nombre es lo de menos.

-¿Qué más sabe?

-Podría avergonzarte, pero no tengo ni el tiempo ni las ganas. Baste decir que sé que tienes algo que me interesa. Y estoy dispuesto a pagarte bien por ello.

-Me parece que se equivoca usted de persona.

-No, yo nunca me equivoco de persona. Para otras cosas sí, pero nunca de persona. ¿Cuánto quieres por él?

-¿Por el qué?

-_La Sombra del Viento_.

-¿Qué le hace pensar que lo tengo?

-Eso está fuera de la discusión, Yaten. Es sólo una cuestión de precio. Hace mucho que sé que lo tienes. La gente habla. Yo escucho.

-Pues debe de haber oído mal. Yo no tengo ese libro. Y si lo tuviera, no lo vendería.

-Tu integridad es admirable, sobre todo en esta época de cobardes y lameculos, pero conmigo no hace falta que hagas comedia. Dime cuánto. ¿Mil duros? A mí el dinero me trae sin cuidado. El precio lo pones tú.

-Ya se lo he dicho: ni está en venta, ni lo tengo -repliqué-. Se ha equivocado usted, ya lo ve.

El extraño permaneció en silencio, inmóvil, envuelto en el humo azul de aquel cigarrillo que nunca parecía acabarse. Noté que no olía a tabaco, sino a papel quemado. Papel bueno, de libro.

-Quizá seas tú el que se esté equivocando ahora -sugirió.

-¿Me está amenazando?

Tragué saliva. Pese a mi bravata, aquel individuo me tenía totalmente aterrorizado.

-¿Y puedo saber por qué está usted tan interesado?

-Eso es asunto mío.

-Mío también, si me amenaza usted para que le venda un libro que no tengo.

-Me caes bien, Yaten. Tienes agallas y pareces listo. ¿Mil duros? Con eso puedes comprar muchísimos libros. Libros buenos, no esa basura que guardas con tanto celo. Venga, mil duros y quedamos tan amigos.

-Usted y yo no somos amigos.

-Sí lo somos, pero tú no te has dado cuenta todavía. No te culpo, con tantas cosas en la cabeza. Como tu amiga, Kakyuu. Por una mujer así, cualquiera pierde el sentido común.

La mención a Kakyuu me heló la sangre.

-¿Qué sabe usted de Kakyuu?

-Me atrevería a decir que sé más que tú, y que te convendría olvidarla, aunque ya sé que no lo harás. Yo también he tenido dieciséis años...

Una terrible certeza me golpeó de súbito. Aquel hombre era el extraño que abordaba a Kakyuu por la calle, de incógnito. Era real. Kakyuu no había mentido. El individuo dio un paso al frente. Me retiré. No había sentido tanto miedo en la vida.

-Kakyuu no tiene el libro, más vale que lo sepa. No se atreva a tocarla otra vez.

-Tu amiga me trae sin cuidado, Yaten, y algún día compartirás mi sentir respecto a ella. Lo que quiero es el libro. Prefiero obtenerlo por las buenas y que nadie salga perjudicado. ¿Me explico?

A falta de mejores ideas me lancé a mentir como un bellaco.

-Lo tiene un tal Adrián Neri. Músico. A lo mejor le suena.

-No me suena de nada, y eso es lo peor que se puede decir de un músico. ¿Seguro que no te has inventado a este tal Adrián Neri?

-Qué más quisiera yo.

-Entonces, ya que parece que sois tan buenos amigos, a lo mejor tú puedes persuadirle para que te lo devuelva. Estas cosas, entre amigos, se solucionan sin problemas. ¿O prefieres que se lo pida a tu amiga Kakyuu?

Negué.

-Hablaré con Neri, pero no creo que me lo devuelva, o que lo tenga todavía -improvisé-. ¿Y usted para qué quiere el libro? No me diga que para leerlo.

-No. Me lo sé de memoria.

-¿Es usted un coleccionista?

-Algo parecido.

-¿Tiene usted más libros de Kou?

-Los he tenido en algún momento. Seiya Kou es mi especialidad, Yaten. Recorro el mundo buscando sus libros.

-¿Y qué hace con ellos si no los lee?

El extraño emitió un sonido sordo, agónico. Tardé unos segundos en comprender que se estaba riendo.

-Lo único que debe hacerse con ellos, Yaten -replicó.

Extrajo entonces una cajetilla de fósforos del bolsillo. Tomó uno y lo prendió. La llama iluminó por primera vez su semblante. Se me heló el alma. Aquel personaje no tenía nariz, ni labios, ni párpados. Su rostro era apenas una máscara de piel negra y cicatrizada, devorada por el fuego. Aquélla era la tez muerta que había rozado Kakyuu.

-Quemarlos -susurró, la voz y la mirada envenenadas de odio.

Un soplo de brisa apagó la cerilla que sostenía en los dedos, y su rostro quedó de nuevo oculto en la oscuridad.

-Volveremos a vernos, Yaten. A mí nunca se me olvida una cara y creo que a ti, desde hoy, tampoco -dijo pausadamente-. Por tu bien, y por el de tu amiga Kakyuu, confío en que tomes la decisión correcta y aclares este tema con el tal señor Neri, que por cierto tiene nombre de niñato. Yo no me fiaría ni un pelo de él.

Sin más, el extraño se dio la vuelta y partió hacia los muelles, una silueta evaporándose en la oscuridad envuelta en su risa de trapo.


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: La historia y los personajes no me pertenecen, sólo los he tomado prestados.

8-.

* * *

><p>Un manto de nubes chispeando electricidad cabalgaba desde el mar. Hubiera echado a correr para guarecerme del aguacero que se avecinaba, pero las palabras de aquel individuo empezaban a hacer su efecto. Me temblaban las manos y las ideas. Alcé la vista y vi el temporal derramarse como manchas de sangre negra entre las nubes, cegando la luna y tendiendo un manto de tinieblas sobre los tejados y fachadas de la ciudad. Intenté apretar el paso, pero la inquietud me carcomía por dentro y caminaba perseguido por el aguacero con pies y piernas de plomo. Me cobijé bajo la marquesina de un quiosco de prensa, intentando ordenar mis pensamientos y decidir cómo proceder. Un trueno descargó cerca, rugiendo como un dragón enfilando la bocana del puerto, y sentí el suelo temblar bajo mis pies. El pulso frágil del alumbrado eléctrico que dibujaba fachadas y ventanas se desvaneció unos segundos más tarde. En las aceras encharcadas, las farolas parpadeaban, extinguiéndose como velas al viento. No se veía un alma en las calles y la negrura del apagón se esparció con un aliento fétido que ascendía de los desagües que vertían al alcantarillado. La noche se hizo opaca e impenetrable, la lluvia una mortaja de vapor. Por una mujer así, cualquiera pierde el sentido común... Eché a correr Ramblas arriba con un solo pensamiento en la cabeza: Kakyuu.<p>

Makoto había dicho que Barceló estaba fuera de la ciudad por asuntos de negocios. Aquél era su día libre, y tenía por costumbre ir a pasar esa noche en casa de su tía Reme y sus primas en San Adrián del Besós. Eso dejaba a Kakyuu sola en el piso cavernoso de la plaza Real y a aquel individuo sin rostro y sus amenazas sueltos en la tormenta con sabe Dios qué ideas. Mientras me apresuraba bajo el aguacero hacia la plaza Real, no podía quitarme del pensamiento la idea de que había puesto en peligro a Kakyuu al regalarle el libro de Kou. Llegué a la entrada de la plaza empapado hasta los huesos. Corrí a cobijarme bajo los arcos de la calle Fernando. Me pareció ver contornos de sombra reptando a mis espaldas. Mendigos. El portal estaba cerrado. Busqué en mi manojo de llaves el juego que Barceló me había dado. Llevaba conmigo las llaves de la tienda, del piso de Santa Ana y de la vivienda de los Barceló. Uno de los vagabundos se me acercó, murmurando si podía dejarle pasar la noche en el vestíbulo. Cerré la puerta antes de que pudiese acabar su frase.

* * *

><p>La escalera era un pozo de sombra. El aliento de los relámpagos se filtraba entre las comisuras del portón y salpicaba los contornos de los peldaños. Avancé a tientas y encontré el primer peldaño de un tropezón. Sujeté la barandilla y ascendí lentamente la escalera. Al poco, los peldaños se deshicieron en una planicie y comprendí que había llegado al rellano del principal. Palpé los muros de mármol frío, hostil, y encontré los relieves de la puerta de roble y los picaportes de aluminio. Busqué el orificio de la cerradura e introduje la llave a tientas. Al abrirse la puerta del piso, una franja de claridad azul me cegó momentáneamente y un soplo de aire cálido me acarició la piel. El cuarto de Makoto estaba situado en la parte posterior del piso, junto a la cocina. Me dirigí allí primero, aunque tenía la seguridad de que la criada estaba ausente. Golpeé con los nudillos en su puerta y, al no obtener respuesta, me permití abrir la alcoba. Era una habitación sencilla, con una cama grande, un armario oscuro con espejos ahumados y una cómoda sobre la que Makoto había colocado suficientes santos, vírgenes y estampas para abrir un santuario. Cerré la puerta y, al volverme, casi se me para el corazón al vislumbrar una docena de ojos azules y escarlata avanzando desde el fondo del pasillo. Los gatos de Barceló ya me conocían de sobra y toleraban mi presencia. Me rodearon, maullando suavemente, y al comprobar que mis ropas empapadas de lluvia no desprendían el calor deseado, me abandonaron con indiferencia.<p>

La habitación de Kakyuu estaba situada en el otro extremo del piso, junto a la biblioteca y la sala de música. Los pasos invisibles de los gatos me seguían a través del corredor, expectantes. En la penumbra intermitente de la tormenta, el piso de Barceló se me antojaba cavernoso y siniestro, distinto del que había aprendido a considerar mi segunda casa. Alcancé la parte delantera del piso que daba a la plaza. El invernadero de Barceló se abrió ante mí, denso e impenetrable. Me adentré en la espesura de hojas y ramas. Por un instante me asaltó la idea de que, si el extraño sin rostro se había infiltrado en el piso, probablemente ése era el lugar que habría escogido para ocultarse. Para esperarme. Casi me pareció percibir aquel olor a papel quemado que desprendía en el aire, pero comprendí que lo que mi olfato había detectado era sencillamente tabaco. Me asaltó un amago de pánico. En aquella casa nadie fumaba, y la pipa de Barceló, siempre extinta, era puro _atrezzo_.

Llegué a la sala de música y el reluz de un relámpago encendió las volutas de humo que flotaban en el aire como guirnaldas de vapor. El teclado del piano formaba una sonrisa interminable junto a la galería. Crucé la sala de música y llegué hasta la puerta de la biblioteca. Estaba cerrada. La abrí y la claridad de la glorieta que rodeaba la biblioteca personal del librero me ofreció una cálida bienvenida. Las paredes recubiertas de estanterías repletas formaban un óvalo en cuyo centro descansaba una mesa de lectura y dos butacas de mariscal de campo. Sabía que Kakyuu guardaba el libro de Kou en una vitrina junto al arco de la glorieta. Me dirigí hasta allí con sigilo. Mi plan, o la ausencia de uno, había sido hacerme con el libro, sacarlo de allí, entregárselo a aquel lunático y perderlo de vista para siempre. Nadie repararía en la ausencia del libro, excepto yo.

El libro de Seiya Kou me esperaba como siempre, asomando el lomo al fondo de un estante. Lo tomé en mis manos y lo apreté contra el pecho, como si abrazase a un viejo amigo al que estuviese a punto de traicionar. Judas, pensé. Me dispuse a salir de allí sin dejar saber a Kakyuu de mi presencia. Me llevaría el libro y desaparecería de la vida de Kakyuu Barceló para siempre. Salí de la biblioteca con paso leve. La puerta de la habitación de Kakyuu se adivinaba al fondo del corredor. La imaginé tendida en su lecho, dormida. Imaginé mis dedos acariciando su garganta, explorando un cuerpo que había memorizado de pura ignorancia. Me volví, dispuesto a abandonar seis años de quimeras, pero algo detuvo mis pasos antes de alcanzar la sala de música. Una voz silbando a mi espalda, tras la puerta. Una voz profunda, que susurraba y reía. En la habitación de Kakyuu. Avancé hacia la puerta lentamente. Posé los dedos sobre el pomo de la puerta. Los dedos me temblaban. Había llegado tarde. Tragué saliva y abrí la puerta.


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Los personajes y la historia no me pertenecen, sólo los he tomado prestados.

9-.

* * *

><p>El cuerpo desnudo de Kakyuu yacía sobre sábanas blancas que brillaban como seda lavada. Las manos del maestro Neri se deslizaban sobre sus labios, su cuello y su pecho. Sus ojos blancos se alzaban hacia el techo, estremeciéndose bajo las embestidas con que el profesor de música la penetraba entre sus muslos pálidos y temblorosos. Las mismas manos que habían leído mi rostro seis años atrás en las tinieblas del Ateneo aferraban ahora las nalgas del maestro, relucientes de sudor, clavándole las uñas y guiándole hacia sus entrañas con un ansia animal, desesperada. Sentí que me faltaba el aire. Debí de permanecer allí, paralizado, observándolos por espacio de casi medio minuto, hasta que la mirada de Neri, incrédula al principio, encendida de ira después, reparó en mi presencia. Jadeando todavía, atónito, se detuvo. Kakyuu le aferró sin comprender, restregando su cuerpo contra el suyo, lamiéndole el cuello.<p>

-¿Qué pasa? –gimió-. ¿Por qué te paras?

Los ojos de Adrián Neri ardían de furia.

-Nada –murmuró-. Ahora vuelvo.

Neri se incorporó y se lanzó hacia mí como un autobús, apretando los puños. Ni le vi venir. No podía apartar los ojos de Kakyuu, envuelta en sudor, sin aliento, las costillas dibujándose bajos su piel y los pechos temblando de anhelo. El profesor de música me agarró del cuello y me arrastró afuera de la habitación. Sentí que mis pies apenas rozaban el suelo, y por mucho que lo intenté no pude zafarme de la presa de Neri, que me llevaba como un fardo a través del invernadero.

-El alma te voy a romper yo a ti, desgraciado –mascullaba entre dientes.

Me llevó a rastras hasta la puerta del piso y una vez allí la abrió y me lanzó con fuerza al rellano. El libro de Kou se me había caído de las manos. Lo recogió y me lo tiró a la cara con rabia.

-Si te vuelvo a ver por aquí, o me entero de que te has acercado a Kakyuu en la calle, te juro que te envío al hospital de la paliza que te doy, sin importarme una mierda la edad que tengas –dijo fríamente-. ¿Estamos?

Me incorporé trabajosamente, y descubrí que en el forcejeo Neri me había desgarrado la chaqueta y el orgullo.

-¿Cómo has entrado?

No contesté. Neri suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Venga, dame las llaves –espetó Neri, conteniendo su furia.

-¿Qué llaves?

De la bofetada que me propinó, me caí al suelo. Me levanté con sangre en la boca y un silbido en el oído izquierdo que me taladraba la cabeza como el silbato de un urbano. Me palpé la cara y sentí el corte que me había partido los labios ardiendo bajo los dedos. Un anillo de sello brillaba en el dedo anular del profesor de música, ensangrentado.

-Las llaves, te he dicho.

-Váyase usted a la mierda –escupí.

No vi venir el puñetazo. Tan sólo sentí como si un martillo pilón me hubiese arrancado el estómago de cuajo. Me doblé en dos como un títere roto, sin respiración, tambaleándome contra la pared. Neri me agarró de un tirón por el pelo y hurgó en mis bolsillos hasta dar con las llaves. Me deslicé hasta el suelo, sujetándome el estómago, lloriqueando de agonía, o de rabia.

-Dígale a Kakyuu que…

Me cerró la puerta en las narices, y quedé en la oscuridad absoluta. Busqué el libro a tientas en la negrura. Lo encontré y me deslicé con él escaleras abajo, apoyándome contra los muros, jadeando. Salí al exterior escupiendo sangre y respirando por la boca a borbotones. El frío y el viento me ciñeron las ropas empapadas, mordientes. El corte en la cara me quemaba.

-¿Está usted bien? –preguntó una voz en la sombra.

Era el mendigo al que había negado mi ayuda un rato antes. Asentí, evitando su mirada, avergonzado. Eché a andar.

-Espere un poco, al menos hasta que amaine la lluvia –sugirió el mendigo.

Me tomó del brazo y me guió hasta un rincón bajo los arcos donde guardaba un fardo y una bolsa con ropa vieja y sucia.

-Tengo un poco de vino. No es malo. Beba un poco. Le irá bien para entrar en calor. Y para desinfectar eso…

Bebí un trago de la botella que me ofrecía. Sabía a gasoil esclarecido con vinagre, pero su calor me calmó el estómago y los nervios. Unas gotas me salpicaron la herida y vi estrellas en la noche más negra de mi vida.

-Bueno, ¿eh? –Sonrió el mendigo-. Hala, échele un traguillo más, que esto levanta a los muertos.

-No, gracias. Para usted –musité.

El mendigo bebió un largo trago. Le observé detenidamente. Parecía un contable gris de ministerio que no se hubiese cambiado de traje en quince años. Me ofreció su mano y la estreché.

-Andrew Furuhata, cesante. Mucho gusto en conocerle.

-Yaten Sempere, tonto de remate. El gusto es mío.

-No se venda barato, que en noches así todo se ve peor de lo que es. Ahí donde me ve, yo soy un optimista nato. No me cabe la menor duda de que el régimen tiene los días contados. Según todos los indicios, los americanos nos van a invadir el día menos pensado y a Franco le pondrán un puesto de chufas en Melilla. Y yo recuperaré el puesto, la reputación y la honra perdida.

-¿A qué se dedicaba usted?

-Servicio de inteligencia. Alto espionaje –dijo Andrew Furuhata-. Sólo le diré que yo era el hombre de Maciá en La Habana.

Asentí. Otro loco. La noche de Barcelona los coleccionaba a puñados. Y a los idiotas como yo, también.

-Oiga, ese corte tiene mala pinta. Le han zurrado a base de bien, ¿eh?

Me llevé los dedos a la boca. Sangraba todavía.

-¿Asunto de faldas? –inquirió-. Se lo podía haber usted ahorrado. Las mujeres de este país, se lo digo yo que he visto mundo, son unas mojigatas y unas frígidas. Así como suena. Me acuerdo yo de una chica que dejé en Cuba. Óigame, otro mundo, ¿eh?, otro mundo. Y es que la hembra caribeña se te arrima al cuerpo con ese ritmo isleño y te susurra ay, papito, dame plaser, dame plaser, y un hombre de verdad, con sangre en las venas, qué le voy yo a contar…

Me pareció que Andrew Furuhata, o cualquiera que fuese su verdadero nombre, anhelaba la anodina conversación casi tanto como un baño caliente, un plato de lentejas con chorizo y una muda limpia. Le di cuerda durante un rato, esperando a que se me calmase el dolor. No me costó gran esfuerzo, porque aquel hombrecillo sólo necesitaba algún asentimiento puntual y alguien que hiciese como que le escuchaba. Estaba el mendigo por relatarme los pormenores y tecnicismos de un plan secreto para secuestra a doña Carmen Polo de Franco cuando advertí que ya llovía con menos fuerza y que la tormenta parecía alejarse lentamente hacia el norte.

-Se me hace tarde –murmuré, incorporándome.

Andrew Furuhata asintió con cierta tristeza y me ayudó a levantarme, haciendo como que me quitaba el polvo de la ropa empapada.

-Otro día será, entonces –dijo, resignado-. A mí es que no me para la boca. Empiezo a hablar y… oiga, de lo del secuestro, que quede entre usted y yo, ¿eh?

-No se preocupe. Soy una tumba. Y gracias por el vino.

Me alejé hacia la Ramblas. Me detuve en el umbral de la plaza y volví la vista hacia el piso de los Barceló. Las ventanas permanecían oscuras, llorando de lluvia. Quise odiar a Kakyuu, pero fui incapaz. Odiar de veras es un talento que se aprende con los años.

Me juré que no volvería a verla, que no volvería a mencionar su nombre, o a recordar el tiempo que había perdido a su lado. Por alguna extraña razón, me sentí en paz. La ira que me había sacado de casa se había evaporado. Temí que volviese, y con saña renovada, al día siguiente. Temí que los celos y la vergüenza me consumiesen lentamente una vez las piezas de cuanto había vivido aquella noche cayesen por su propio peso. Faltaban varias horas para el alba y todavía me quedaba una cosa que hacer antes de poder volver a casa con la conciencia limpia.

* * *

><p>La calle Arco del Teatro seguía allí, apenas una brecha de penumbra. Un riachuelo de agua negra se había formado en el centro del callejón y se adentraba en procesión funeraria hacia el corazón del Raval. Reconocí el viejo portón de madera y la fachada barroca a la que me había conducido mi padre un amanecer seis años atrás. Ascendí los peldaños y me resguardé de la lluvia bajo la arcada del portal que olía a orines y a madera podrida. El Cementerio de los Libros Olvidados olía más a muerto que nunca. No recordaba que el picaporte era un rostro de diablillo. Lo así por los cuernos y golpeé tres veces la puerta. El eco cavernoso se esparció en el interior. Al rato volví a llamar, seis golpes esta vez, más fuertes, hasta que me dolió el puño. Pasaron otros tantos minutos y empecé a pensar que no debía de haber ya nadie en aquel lugar. Me acurruqué contra la puerta y saqué el libro de Kou del interior de la chaqueta. Lo abrí y leí de nuevo aquella primera frase que me había capturado años atrás.<p>

_Aquel verano llovió todos los días, y aunque muchos decían que era castigo de Dios porque habían abierto en el pueblo un casino junto a la iglesia, yo sabía que la culpa era mía y sólo mía porque había aprendido a mentir y guardaba todavía en los labios las últimas palabras de mi madre en su lecho de muerte: nunca quise al hombre con quien me casé, sino a otro que me dijeron que había muerto en la guerra; búscale y dile que morí pensando en él, porque él es tu verdadero padre._

Sonreí, recordando aquella primera noche de lectura febril seis años atrás. Cerré el libro y me dispuse a llamar por tercera y última vez. Antes de que pudiera rozar con los dedos el picaporte, el portón se abrió lo suficiente para insinuar el perfil del guardián portando un candil de aceite.

-Buenas noches –musité-. Isaac, ¿verdad?

El guardián me observó sin pestañear. El reluz del candil esculpía sus rasgos angulosos en ámbar y escarlata, y le confería una inequívoca semejanza con el diablillo del picaporte.

-Usted es Sempere hijo –murmuró con voz cansina.

-Tiene usted una excelente memoria.

-Y usted un sentido de la oportunidad que da asco. ¿Sabe qué hora es?

Su mirada acerada ya había detectado el libro bajo mi chaqueta. Isaac hizo un gesto inquisitivo con la cabeza. Extraje el libro y se lo mostré.

-Kou –dijo-. Debe de haber diez personas como mucho en esta ciudad que sepan quién es o que hayan leído ese libro.

-Pues una de ellas anda empeñada en prenderle fuego. No se me ocurre mejor escondite que éste.

-Esto es un cementerio, no una caja fuerte.

-Precisamente. Lo que este libro necesita es que lo entierren donde nadie pueda encontrarlo.

Isaac lanzó una mirada recelosa hacia el callejón. Abrió un poco la puerta y me hizo señas para que me colase dentro. El vestíbulo oscuro e insondable olía a cera quemada y a humedad. Se podía oír un goteo intermitente en la oscuridad. Isaac me tendió el candil para que lo sostuviese mientras él extraía de su abrigo un manojo de llaves que hubiera sido la envidia de un carcelero. Conjurando alguna ciencia ignota, acertó cuál era la que buscaba y la introdujo en un cerrojo protegido por una carcasa de cristal repleta de relés y ruedas dentadas que sugería una caja de música a escala industrial. A una vuelta de muñeca, el mecanismo chasqueó como las entrañas de un autómata y vi las palancas y los fulcros deslizarse en un ballet mecánico asombroso hasta trabar el portón con una araña de barras de acero que se hundió en una estrella de orificios en los muros de piedra.

-Ni el Banco de España –comenté impresionado-. Parece algo sacado de Julio Verne.

-Kafka –matizó Isaac, recuperando el candil y encaminándose hacia las profundidades del edificio-. El día que comprenda usted que el negocio de los libros es miseria y compañía y decida aprender a robar un banco, o a crear uno, que viene a ser lo mismo, venga a verme y le explicaré cuatro cosas sobre cerrojos.

Lo seguí a través de los corredores que recordaba con frescos de ángeles y quimeras. Isaac sostenía el candil en alto, proyectando una burbuja intermitente de luz rojiza y evanescente. Cojeaba vagamente, y el abrigo de franela deshilachado que vestía semejaba un manto fúnebre. Se me ocurrió que aquel individuo, a medio camino entre Caronte y el bibliotecario de Alejandría, se sentiría a gusto en las páginas de Seiya Kou.

-¿Sabe usted algo de Kou? –pregunté.

Isaac se detuvo al final de una galería y me miró, indiferente.

-No mucho. Lo que me contaron.

-¿Quién?

-Alguien que le conoció bien, o eso creía.

Me dio el corazón un vuelco.

-¿Cuándo fue eso?

-Cuando aún me peinaba. Usted debía de andar en primaria, y no parece que haya evolucionado mucho, la verdad. Mírese: está usted temblando –dijo.

-Es por la ropa mojada, y el frío que hace aquí dentro.

-Otro día me avisa y enciendo la calefacción central para recibirle en volandas, capullito de alelí. Venga, sígame. Aquí está mi oficina, que tiene estufa y algo que echarle a usted encima mientras le secamos la ropa. Y algo de mercurocromo y agua oxigenada tampoco le irían mal, que me trae un careto que parece salido de la comisaría de Vía Layetana.

-No se moleste, de verdad.

-No me molesto. Lo hago por mí, no por usted. Pasada esa puerta, yo pongo las reglas y aquí los únicos muertos son los libros. A ver si me va usted a pillar una neumonía y tengo que llamar a los del depósito. Ya nos encargaremos del libro ese más tarde. En treinta y ocho años todavía no he visto ninguno que echase a correr.

-No sabe cómo se lo agradezco…

-Sin pamplinas. Se le he dejado pasar, es por respeto al padre de usted, de lo contrario le hubiese dejado en la calle. Haga el favor de seguirme. Y si se comporta, a lo mejor le cuento lo que sé de su amigo Seiya Kou.

De refilón, cuando creyó que no podía verle, advertí que se le escapaba una sonrisa de pillo redomado. Isaac estaba claramente disfrutando de su papel de siniestro cancerbero. Yo también sonreí para mis adentros. Ya no me cabía la menor duda de a quién pertenecía el rostro del diablillo del picaporte.


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Los personajes y la historia no me pertenecen, sólo los he tomado prestados.

10-.

* * *

><p>Isaac me echó un par de mantas finas por los hombros y me ofreció una taza con un mejunje humeante que olía a chocolate caliente con ratafía.<p>

-Me contabas usted de Kou…

-No hay mucho que contar. Al primero que oí mencionar a Kou fue a Toni Cabestany, el editor. Le hablo de veinte años atrás, cuando aún existía la editorial. Siempre que volvía de sus viajes a Londres, París o Viena, Cabestany se dejaba caer por aquí y charlábamos un rato. Los dos nos habíamos quedado viudos y él se lamentaba de que ahora estábamos casados con los libros, yo con los viejos y él con los de la contabilidad. Éramos buenos amigos. En una de sus visitas me contó que acababa de adquirir por cuatro chavos los derechos en castellano de las novelas de un tal Seiya Kou, un barcelonés que vivía en París. Eso debió de ser en el año 28 o 29. Al parecer, Kou trabajaba de pianista de un burdel de poca monta en Pigalle por las noches y escribía de día en un ático miserable en la barriada de Saint Germain. París es la única ciudad del mundo donde morirse de hambre todavía es considerado un arte. Kou había publicado un par de novelas en Francia que habían resultado ser un absoluto fracaso de ventas. Nadie daba un duro por él en París, y a Cabestany siempre le gustó comprar barato.

-¿Entonces, Kou escribía en castellano o en francés?

-A saber. Probablemente las dos cosas. Su madre era francesa, maestra de música, creo, y él había vivido en París desde que tenía diecinueve o veinte años. Cabestany decían que recibían de Kou los manuscritos en castellano. Si eran una traducción o el original, tanto le daba. El idioma favorito de Cabestany era el de la peseta, lo demás le traía al pairo. Cabestany había pensado que tal vez, con un golpe de suerte, conseguir colocar unos miles de ejemplares de Kou en el mercado español.

-¿Y lo consiguió?

Isaac frunció el ceño, escanciándome un poco más de su brebajo reparador.

-Me parece que de la que más, _La casa roja_, vendió unos noventa.

-Pero siguió publicando a Kou, aunque perdiese dinero –apunté.

-Así es. No sé por qué, la verdad. Cabestany no era un romántico, precisamente. Pero quizá todo hombre tiene sus secretos… Entre el 28 y el 36 le publicó ocho novelas. Donde Cabestany hacía de verdad el dinero era en los catecismos y en una serie de folletines rosa protagonizados por una heroína de provincias, Violeta LaFleur, que se vendían muy bien en quioscos. Las novelas de Kou, supongo, las editaba por gusto y por llevarle la contraria a Darwin.

-¿Qué fue del señor Cabestany?

Isaac suspiró, alzando la mirada.

-La edad, que a todos nos pasa factura. Cayó enfermo y tuvo algunos problemas de dinero. En 1936, el hijo mayor se hizo cargo de la editorial, pero era de los que no saben ni leerse la talla de los calzoncillos. La empresa se vino abajo en menos de un año. Afortunadamente, Cabestany no llegó a ver lo que sus herederos hacían con el fruto de toda una vida de trabajo ni lo que la guerra hacía con el país. Se lo llevó una embolia la noche de Todos los Santos, con un Cohíba en la boca y una niña de veinticinco años en las rodillas. El hijo estaba hecho de otra pasta. Arrogante como sólo los imbéciles pueden serlo. Su primera gran idea fue intentar vender el stock de libros del catálogo de la editorial, el legado de su padre, para transformarlos en pasta de papel o algo así. Un amigo, otro niñato con casa en Caldetas y un Bugatti, le había convencido de que la fotonovelas de amor y el _Mein Kampf_ se iban a vender de miedo y que haría falta celulosa a mansalva para satisfacer la demanda.

-¿Llegó a hacerlo?

-No le dio tiempo. Al poco de tomar las riendas de la editorial, un individuo se presentó en su casa y le hizo una oferta muy generosa. Quería adquirir todo el stock de novelas de Seiya Kou que todavía quedasen en existencias, y se ofrecía a pagarlas tres veces su precio de mercado.

-No me diga más. Para quemarlas –murmuré.

Isaac sonrió, sorprendido.

-Pues sí. Y parecía usted tonto, tanto preguntar y no saber nada.

-¿Quién era ese individuo? –pregunté.

-Un tal Aubert o Coubert, no recuerdo bien.

-¿Laín Coubert?

-¿Le suena?

-Es el nombre de un personaje de _La Sombre del Viento_, la última novela de Kou.

Isaac frunció el ceño.

-¿Un personaje de ficción?

-En la novela, Laín Coubert es el nombre que emplea el diablo.

-Un tanto teatral, le diré. Pero sea quien sea, al menos tenía sentido del humor –estimó Isaac.

Yo, que todavía tenía fresca la memoria de mi encuentro con aquel personaje, no le encontraba la gracia ni de refilón, pero reservé mi opinión para mejor lance.

-Este individuo, Coubert, o como se llame, ¿tenía la cara quemada, desfigurada?

Isaac me observó con una sonrisa a medio camino entre la chanza y la preocupación.

-No tengo la menor idea. La persona que me contó todo esto no le llegó a ver, y lo supo porque Cabestany hijo se lo contó a su secretaria al día siguiente. De caras quemadas no mencionó nada. ¿Quiere decir que eso no lo ha sacado de un folletín?

Agité la cabeza, quitándole importancia al tema.

-¿Cómo acabó el asunto? ¿Le vendió los libros el hijo del editor a Coubert? –pregunté.

-El botarate del niñato se quiso pasar de listo. Pidió más dinero del que Coubert le ofrecía, y éste retiró su propuesta. Días más tarde, al almacén de la editorial Cabestany en Pueblo Nuevo ardió hasta los cimientos poco después de la medianoche. Y gratis.

Suspiré.

-¿Qué ocurrió con los libros de Kou? ¿Se perdieron?

-Casi todos. Por fortuna, la secretaria de Cabestany, al oír lo de la oferta, tuvo una corazonada y, por su cuenta y riesgo, fue al almacén y se llevó un ejemplar de cada título de Kou a su casa. Ella era la que mantenía toda la correspondencia con Kou y, a lo largo de los años, habían entablado cierta amistad. Se llamaba Rei, y me parece que ella era la única persona en la editorial, y probablemente en toda Barcelona, que se leía las novelas de Kou. Rei siente debilidad por las causas perdidas. De pequeña recogía animalillos de la calle y los llevaba a casa. Con el tiempo pasó a adoptar novelistas malditos, a lo mejor porque su padre quiso ser uno y nunca lo consiguió.

-Parece que la conozca usted muy bien.

Isaac blandió su sonrisa de diablillo cojuelo.

-Más de lo que ella se cree. Es mi hija.

Se me comió el silencio y la duda. Cuanto más oía de aquella historia, más perdido me sentía.

-Tengo entendido que Kou volvió a Barcelona en 1936. Hay quien dice que murió aquí. ¿Le quedaba familia en la ciudad? ¿Alguien que pudiera saber de él?

Isaac suspiró.

-Vaya usted a saber. Los padres de Kou se habían separado hacía tiempo, creo. La se había marchado a América del Sur, donde se volvió a casar. Con su padre, que yo sepa, no se hablaba desde que se marchó a París.

-¿Por qué no?

-Qué sé yo. La gente se complica la vida, como si no fuese suficientemente complicada.

-¿Sabe si vive aún?

-Eso espero. Pero uno ya sale poco y hace años que no leo las necrológicas porque los conocidos caen como moscas y uno se queda acojonado, la verdad. Por cierto, Kou era el apellido de la madre. El padre se apellidaba Fortuny. Tenía una sombrerería en la ronda de San Antonio, y por lo que sé no se llevaba mucho con su hijo.

-¿Pudiera ser entonces que al volver a Barcelona Kou se hubiese sentido tentado de acudir a ver a su hija Rei, si tenían cierta amistad, aunque él no estuviese en buenos términos con su padre?

Isaac rió amargamente.

-Probablemente soy el menos indicado para saberlo. Después de todo, soy su padre. Sé que una vez, en el 32 o el 33, Rei viajó a París por asuntos de Cabestany, y que se alojó en casa de Seiya Kou un par de semanas. Eso me lo contó Cabestany, porque según ella estuvo en un hotel. Mi hija estaba por entonces soltera y a mí me daba en la nariz que Kou andaba un poco atontado con ella. Mi Rei es de las que rompen corazones con sólo entrar en una tienda.

-¿Quiere decir que eran amantes?

-A usted le va el folletín, ¿eh? Mire, yo en la vida privada de Rei nunca me he metido, porque la mía tampoco es como para enmarcarla. Si algún día tiene usted una hija, bendición que no se la deseo yo a nadie, porque es ley de vida que tarde o temprano le romperá a uno el corazón, en fin, a lo que iba, que si algún día tiene usted una hija empezará sin darse cuenta a dividir a los hombres en dos clases: los que usted sospecha que se acuestan con ella y los que no. El que diga que no, miente por los codos. A mí me daba en la nariz que Kou era de los primeros, con lo cual me daba lo mismo si era un genio o un pobre desgraciado, yo siempre le tuve por un sinvergüenza.

-¿Cree usted que su hija accedería a hablar conmigo de todo esto?

-Bueno, mi hija a todo lo que sea hablar se apunta, pero no sé si podrá decirle algo que no le haya contado ya un servidor. Piense que de todo esto hace ya algún tiempo. Y la verdad es que no nos llevamos tan bien como quisiera. Nos vemos una vez al mes. Vamos a comer por aquí cerca y luego se va como ha venido. Sé que hace años se casó con un buen chico; periodista y un poco atolondrado, la verdad, de esos que siempre andan metidos en líos de política, pero de buen corazón. Se casó por lo civil, sin invitados. Yo me enteré un mes más tarde. Nunca me ha presentado a su marido. Zafiro se llama. O algo así. Supongo que no está muy orgullosa de su padre, y no la culpo. Ahora es otra mujer. Mire que hasta aprendió a hacer punto y me dicen que ya no se viste de Simone de Beauvoir. Uno de estos días me enteraré de que he sido abuelo. Hace años que trabaja en casa como traductora de francés e italiano. No sé de dónde sacó el talento, la verdad. De su padre está claro que no. Deje que le apunte su dirección, aunque no sé si es muy buena idea que le diga que le envío yo.

Isaac anotó unos garabatos en una esquina de un diario viejo y me tendió el recorte.

-Se lo agradezco. Nunca se sabe, a lo mejor ella recuerda algo…

Isaac sonrió con cierta tristeza.

-De cría lo recordaba todo. Todo. Luego los hijos de hacen mayores y ya no sabes lo que piensan ni lo que sienten. Y así ha de ser, supongo. No le cuente a Rei lo que le he explicado, ¿eh? Lo dicho aquí que quede entre nosotros.

-Descuide. ¿Cree que ella aún piensa en Kou?

Isaac suspiró largamente, bajando la mirada.

-Yo qué sé. No sé si le quiso de verdad. Estas cosas se quedan en el corazón de cada uno, y ella ahora es una mujer casada. Yo a la edad de usted tuve una novieta, Teresita Boadas se llamaba, que cosía delantales en la textil Santamaría de la calle Comercio. Ella tenía dieciséis años, dos menos que yo, y era la primera mujer de la que me enamoré. No ponga esa cara, que ya sé que ustedes los jóvenes se creen que los viejos no nos hemos enamorado nunca. El padre de Teresita tenía un carromato de hielo en el mercado del Borne y era mudo de nacimiento. No sabe usted el miedo que pasé el día que le pedí permiso para casarme con su hija y se tiró cinco minutos mirándome fijamente, sin soltar prenda y con el pico del hielo en la mano. Llevaba yo ahorrando dos años para comprar una alianza cuando Teresita cayó enferma. Algo que había pillado en el taller, me dijo. En seis meses se me había muerto de tuberculosis. Aún me acuerdo de cómo gemía el mudo el día que la enterramos en el cementerio de Pueblo Nuevo.

Isaac se sumió en un profundo silencio. No me atreví ni a respirar. Al poco alzó la vista y me sonrió.

-Le hablo de muchos años atrás. Pero, si he de serle sincero, no pasa un día que no me acuerde de ella, de los paseos que nos dábamos hasta las ruinas de la Exposición Universal de 1888 y de cómo se reía de mí cuando le leía los poemas que escribía en la trastienda del colmado de embutidos y ultramarinos de mi tío Leopoldo. Me acuerdo hasta de la cara de una gitana que nos leyó la mano en la playa del Bogatell y nos dijo que estaríamos juntos toda la vida. A su manera, no mentía. ¿Qué le puedo decir? Pues sí, yo creo que Rei todavía se acuerda de ese hombre, aunque no lo diga. Y, la verdad, yo eso no se lo perdonaré a Kou jamás. Usted es muy joven todavía, pero yo sé lo que duelen esas cosas. Si quiere saber mi opinión, Kou era un ladrón de corazones, y el de mi hija se lo llevó a la tumba o al infierno. Sólo le pido una cosa, si es que la ve y habla con ella: que me diga cómo está. Que averigüe si es feliz. Y si ha perdonado a su padre.

* * *

><p>Poco antes del alba, portando tan sólo un candil de aceite, me adentré una vez más en el Cementerio de los Libros Olvidados. Al hacerlo, imaginaba a la hija de Isaac recorriendo aquellos mismos corredores oscuros e interminables con idéntica determinación a la que me guiaba a mí: salvar el libro. En un principio creí que recordaba la ruta que había seguido en mi primera visita a aquel lugar de la mano de mi padre, pero pronto comprendí que los dobleces del laberinto combaban los pasillos en volutas que era imposible recordar. Tres veces intenté seguir una ruta que había creído memorizar, y tres veces me devolvió el laberinto al mismo punto del que había partido. Isaac me esperaba allí, sonriente.<p>

-¿Piensa volver algún día a por él? –preguntó.

-Por supuesto.

-En ese caso, quizá quiera usted hacer una pequeña trampa.

-¿Trampa?

-Joven, usted es un poco duro de entendederas, ¿verdad? Acuérdese del Minotauro.

Tardé unos segundos en comprender su sugerencia. Isaac extrajo un viejo cortaplumas del bolsillo y me lo tendió.

-Haga usted una pequeña marca en cada esquina que tuerza, una muesca que sólo usted conozca. Es madera vieja y tiene tanto arañazos y estrías que nadie lo advertirá, a menos que sepa lo que está buscando…

Seguí su consejo y me adentré de nuevo en el corazón de la estructura. Cada vez que torcía el rumbo me detenía a marcar los estantes con una K y una U en el lado del corredor por el que me decantaba. Veinte minutos más tarde me había perdido completamente en las entrañas de la torre y el lugar en que iba a enterrar la novela se me reveló por casualidad. A mi derecha vislumbré una hilera de tomos sobre la desamortización debidos a la pluma del insigne Jovellanos. A mis ojos de adolescente, semejante camuflaje hubiera disuadido hasta las mentes más retorcidas. Extraje unos cuantos e inspeccioné la segunda hilera oculta detrás de aquellos muros de prosa granítica. Entre nubecillas de polvo, varias comedias de Moratín y un flamante _Curial e Güelfa_ alternaban con el _Tractatus Logico Politicus _de Spinoza. Como toque de gracia, opté por confinar el Kou entre un anuario de sentencias judiciales de los tribunales civiles de Gerona de 1901 y una colección de novelas de Juan Valera. Para ganar espacio, decidí llevarme el libro de poesía del Siglo de Oro que los separaba y en su sitio deslicé _La Sombra del Viento_. Me despedí de la novela con un guiño, y volví a colocar en su lugar la antología de Jovellanos, amurallando la primera fila.

Sin más ceremonial me alejé de allí, guiándome por las muescas que había ido dejando en el camino. Mientras recorría túneles de libros en la penumbra, no pude evitar que me embargase una sensación de tristeza y desaliento. No podía evitar pensar que si yo, por pura casualidad, había descubierto todo un universo en un solo libro desconocido entre la infinidad de aquella necrópolis, decenas de miles más quedarían inexplorados, olvidados para siempre. Me sentí rodeado de millones de páginas abandonadas, de universos y almas sin dueño, que se hundían en un océano de oscuridad mientras el mundo que palpitaba fuera de aquellos muros perdía la memoria sin darse cuenta día tras día, sintiéndose más sabio cuanto más olvidaba.

* * *

><p>Despuntaban las primeras luces del alba cuando regresé al piso de la calle Santa Ana. Abrí la puerta con sigilo y me deslicé por el umbral sin encender la luz. Desde el recibidor se podía ver el comedor al fondo del pasillo, la mesa todavía ataviada de fiesta. El pastel seguía allí, intacto, y la vajilla seguía esperando la cena. La silueta de mi padre se recortaba inmóvil en el butacón, oteando desde la ventana. Estaba despierto y aún vestía su traje de salir. Volutas de humo se alzaban perezosamente de un cigarrillo que sostenía entre el índice y el anular, como si fuese una pluma. Hacía años que no veía fumar a mi padre.<p>

-Buenos días –murmuró, apagando el cigarrillo en un cenicero casi repleto de colillas a medio fumar.

Le miré sin saber qué decir. Su mirada quedaba velada al contraluz.

-Kakyuu llamó varias veces anoche, un par de horas después de que te fueras –dijo-. Sonaba muy preocupada. Dejó recado que la llamases, fuera la hora que fuese.

-No pienso volver a ver a Kakyuu, o a hablar con ella –dije.

Mi padre se limitó a asentir en silencio. Me dejé caer en una de las sillas del comedor. La mirada se me cayó al suelo.

-¿Vas a decirme dónde has estado?

-Por ahí.

-Me has dado un susto de muerte.

No había ira en su voz, ni apenas reproche, sólo cansancio.

-Lo sé. Y lo siento –respondí.

-¿Qué te has hecho en la cara?

-Resbalé en la lluvia y me caí.

-Esa lluvia debía de tener un buen derechazo. Ponte algo.

-No es nada. Ni lo noto –mentí-. Lo que necesito es irme a dormir. No me tengo en pie.

-Al menos abre tu regalo antes de irte a la cama –dijo mi padre.

Señaló el paquete envuelto en papel celofán que había depositado la noche anterior sobre la mesa del comedor. Dudé un instante. Mi padre asintió. Tomé el paquete y lo sopesé. Se lo tendí a mi padre sin abrir.

-Lo mejor es que lo devuelvas. No merezco ningún regalo.

-Los regalos se hacen por gusto del que regala, no por mérito del que recibe –dijo mi padre-. Además, ya no se puede devolver. Ábrelo.

Deshice el cuidadoso envoltorio en la penumbra del alba. El paquete contenía una caja de madera labrada, reluciente, ribeteada con remaches dorados. Se me iluminó la sonrisa antes de abrirla. El sonido del cierre al abrirse era exquisito, de mecanismo de relojería. El interior del estuche venía recubierto de terciopelo azul oscuro. La fabulosa Montblanc Meinsterstück de Víctor Hugo descansaba en el centro, deslumbrante. La tomé en mis manos y la contemplé al reluz del balcón. Sobre la pinza de oro del capuchón había grabada una inscripción.

**_Yaten Sempere, 1953_**

Miré a mi padre, boquiabierto. No creo haberle visto nunca tan feliz como me lo pareció en aquel instante. Sin mediar palabra, se levantó de la butaca y me abrazó con fuerza. Sentí que se me encogía la garganta y, a falta de palabras, me mordí la voz.


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Los personajes y la historia no me pertencen, sólo los he tomado prestados.

**Genio Y Figura**

**1953**

11-.

* * *

><p>Aquel año, el otoño cubrió Barcelona con un manto de hojarasca que revoloteaba en las calles como piel de serpiente. La memoria de aquella lejana noche de cumpleaños me había enfriado los ánimos, o quizá fue la vida que había decidido concederme un año sabático de mis penas de sainete para que empezase a madurar. Me sorprendí a mí mismo apenas pensando en Kakyuu Barceló, o en Seiya Kou, o en aquel fantoche sin rostro que olía a papel quemado y se declaraba personaje escapado de las páginas de un libro. Para noviembre había cumplido un mes de sobriedad, sin acercarme una sola vez a la plaza Real a mendigar un atisbo de Kakyuu en la ventana. El mérito, debo confesar, no fue del todo mío. Las cosas en la librería se estaba animando y mi padre y yo teníamos más trabajo del que podíamos quitarnos de encima.<p>

-A este paso vamos a tener que coger a otra persona para que nos ayude en la búsqueda de los pedidos –comentaba mi padre-. Lo que nos haría falta sería alguien muy especial, medio detective, medio poeta, que cobre barato y al que no le asusten las misiones imposibles.

-Creo que tengo al candidato adecuado –dije.

* * *

><p>Encontré a Andrew Furuhata en su lugar habitual bajo los arcos de la calle Fernando. El mendigo estaba recomponiendo la primera página de la <em>Hoja del Lunes <em>a partir de trozos rescatados de una papelera. La estampa del día iba de obras públicas y desarrollo.

-¡Dios! ¿Otro pantano? –le oí exclamar-. Esta gente del fascio acabará por convertirnos a todos en una raza de beatas y batracios.

-Buenas –dije suavemente-. ¿Se acuerda de mí?

El mendigo alzó la vista, y su rostro se iluminó de pronto con una sonrisa de bandera.

-¡Alabados sean los ojos! ¿Qué se cuenta usted, amigo mío? Me aceptará un traguito de tinto, ¿verdad?

-Hoy invito yo –dije-. ¿Tiene apetito?

-Hombre, no le diría que no a una buena mariscada, pero yo me apunto a un bombardeo.

De camino a la librería, Andrew Furuhata me relató toda suerte de correrías que había vivido aquellas semanas a fin y efecto de eludir a las fuerzas de seguridad del Estado, y más particularmente a su némesis, un tal inspector Chiba con el que al parecer llevaba un largo historial de conflictos.

-¿Chiba? –pregunté, recordando que aquél era el nombre del soldado que había asesinado al padre de Kakyuu Barceló en el castillo de Montjuïc a los inicios de la guerra.

El hombrecillo asintió, pálido y aterrado. Se le veía famélico, sucio y hedía a meses de vida en la calle. El pobre no tenía ni idea de adónde le conducía, y advertí en su mirada cierto susto y una creciente angustia que se esforzaba en vestir de verborrea incesante. Cuando llegamos a la tienda, el mendigo me lanzó una mirada de preocupación.

-Ande, pase usted. Ésta es la librería de mi padre, al que quiero presentarle.

El mendigo se encogió en un manojo de roña y nervios.

-No, no, de ninguna manera, que yo no estoy presentable y éste es un establecimiento de categoría; le voy a avergonzar a usted…

Mi padre se asomó a la puerta, le hizo un repaso rápido al mendigo y luego me miró de reojo.

-Papá, éste es Andrew Furuhata.

-Para servirle a usted –dijo el mendigo casi temblando.

Mi padre le sonrió serenamente y le tendió la mano. El mendigo no se atrevía a estrecharla, avergonzado por su aspecto y la mugre que le cubría la piel.

-Oiga, mejor que me vaya y les deje a ustedes –tartamudeó.

Mi padre le asió suavemente por el brazo.

-Nada de eso, que mi hijo me ha dicho que se viene usted a comer con nosotros.

El mendigo nos miró, atónito, aterrado.

-¿Por qué no sube a casa y se da un buen baño caliente? –dijo mi padre-. Luego, si le parece, nos bajamos andando hasta Can Solé.

Andrew Furuhata balbuceó algo ininteligible. Mi padre, sin bajar la sonrisa, le guió rumbo al portal y prácticamente tuvo que arrastrarlo escalera arriba hasta el piso mientras yo cerraba la tienda. Con mucha oratoria y tácticas subrepticias conseguimos meterlo en la bañera y despojarlo de sus andrajos. Desnudo parecía una foto de guerra y temblaba como un pollo desplumado. Tenía marcas profundas en las muñecas y los tobillos, y su torso y espalda estaban cubiertos de terribles cicatrices que dolían a la vista. Mi padre y yo intercambiamos una mirada de horror, pero no dijimos nada.

El mendigo se dejó lavar como un niño, asustado y temblando. Mientras yo buscaba ropa limpia en el arcón para vestirlo, escuchaba la voz de mi padre hablándole sin pausa. Encontré un traje que mi padre ya no se ponía nunca, una camisa vieja y algo de ropa interior. De la muda que traía el mendigo no podían aprovecharse ni los zapatos. Le escogí unos que mi padre casi no se calzaba porque le quedaban pequeños. Envolví los andrajos es papel de periódico, y los metí en el cubo de la basura. Cuando volví al baño, mi padre estaba afeitando a Andrew Furuhata en la bañera. Pálido y oliendo a jabón, parecía un hombre cinco años más joven. Por lo que vi, ya se habían hecho amigos. Andrew Furuhata, quizá bajo los efectos de las sales de baño, se había embalado.

-Mire lo que le digo, señor Sempere, de no haber querido la vida que la mía fuese una carrera en el mundo de la intriga internacional, lo mío, de corazón, eran las humanidades. De niño sentí la llamada del verso y quise ser Sófocles o Virgilio, porque a mí la tragedia y las lenguas muertas me ponen la piel de gallina, pero mi padre, que en gloria esté, era un tipo de poca visión y siempre quiso que uno de sus hijos ingresara en la Guardia Civil, y a ninguna de mis siete hermanas las hubiesen admitido en la Benemérita, pese al problema de vello facial que siempre caracterizó a las mujeres de mi familia por parte de madre. En su lecho de muerte, mi progenitor me hizo jurar que si no llegaba a calzar el uniforme, al menos me haría funcionario y abandonaría toda pretensión de seguir mi vocación por la lírica. Yo soy de los de antes, y a un padre, aunque sea un burro, hay que obedecerle, ya me entiende usted. Aun así, no se crea usted que he desdeñado el cultivo del intelecto en mis años de aventura. He leído lo mío y le podría recitar de memoria fragmentos selectos de _La vida es sueño_.

-Ande, jefe, póngase esta ropa, si me hace el favor, que aquí su inteligencia está fuera de toda duda –dije yo, acudiendo al rescate de mi padre.

A Andrew Furuhata se le deshacía la mirada de gratitud. Salió de la bañera, reluciente. Mi padre lo envolvió en una toalla. El mendigo se reía de puro placer al sentir el tejido limpio sobre la piel. Le ayudé a enfundarse la muda, que le venía unas diez tallas grande. Mi padre se desprendió del cinturón y me lo tendió para que se lo ciñese al mendigo.

-Está usted hecho un pincel –decía mi padre-. ¿Verdad, Yaten?

-Cualquiera lo tomaría por un artista de cine.

-Quite. Perdí mi musculatura hercúlea en la cárcel y desde entonces…

-Pues a mí, me parece usted Charles Boyer, por la percha –objetó mi padre-. Lo cual me recuerda que quería proponerle a usted algo.

-Yo por usted, señor Sempere, si hace falta, mato. Sólo tiene que decirme el nombre y yo liquido al tipo sin dolor.

-No hará falta tanto. Yo lo que quería ofrecerle es un trabajo en la librería. Se trata de buscar libros raros para nuestros clientes. Es casi un puesto de arqueología literaria, para el que hace tanta falta conocer los clásicos como las técnicas básicas del estraperlo. No puedo pagarle mucho, de momento, pero comerá usted en nuestra mesa y, hasta que le encontremos una buena pensión, se hospedará usted aquí en casa, si le parece bien.

El mendigo nos miró a ambos, mudo.

-¿Qué me dice? –preguntó mi padre-. ¿Se une al equipo?

Me pareció que iba a decir algo, pero justo entonces Andrew Furuhata se nos echó a llorar.

* * *

><p>Con su primer sueldo, Andrew Furuhata se compró un sombrero peliculero, unos zapatos de lluvia y se empeñó en invitarnos a mi padre y a mí a un plato de rabo de toro, que preparaban los lunes en un restaurante a un par de calles de la Plaza Monumental. Mi padre le había encontrado una habitación en una pensión de la calle Joaquín Costa donde, merced a la amistad de nuestra vecina la Merceditas con la patrona, se pudo obviar el trámite de rellenar la hoja de información sobre el huésped para la policía y así mantener a Andrew Furuhata lejos del olfato del inspector Chiba y sus secuaces. A veces me venía a la memoria la imagen de las tremendas cicatrices que le cubrían el cuerpo. Me sentía tentado de preguntarle por ellas, temiendo quizá que el inspector Chiba tuviese algo que ver con el asunto, pero había algo en la mirada del pobre hombre que sugería que era mejor no abordar el tema. Ya nos lo contaría él mismo algún día, cuando le pareciese oportuno. Cada mañana, a las siete en punto, Andrew nos esperaba en la puerta de la librería, con presencia impecable y siempre con una sonrisa en los labios, dispuesto a trabajar una jornada de doce o más horas sin pausa. Había descubierto una pasión por el chocolate y los brazos de gitano que no desmerecía de su entusiasmo por los grandes de la tragedia griega, con lo cual había ganado algo de peso (lo que era bueno, ya que antes portaba un estado de desnutrición lastimoso). Estaba bien afeitado y se peinaba a la moda. Treinta días después de emerger de aquella bañera, el ex mendigo estaba irreconocible. Pero, pese a lo espectacular de su transformación, donde realmente Andrew Furuhata nos había dejado boquiabiertos era en el campo de batalla. Sus instintos detectivescos, que yo había atribuido a fabulaciones febriles, eran de precisión quirúrgica. En sus manos, los pedidos más extraños se solucionaban en días, cuando no en horas. No había título que no conociese, ni truco para conseguirlo que no se le ocurriese para adquirirlo a buen precio. Se colaba en las bibliotecas particulares de duquesas de la avenida Pearson y diletantes del círculo ecuestre a golpe de labia, siempre asumiendo identidades ficticias, y conseguía que le regalasen los libros o se los vendiesen muy baratos.<p>

La transformación del mendigo en ciudadano ejemplar parecía milagrosa, una de esas historias que se complacían en contar los curas de parroquia pobre para ilustrar la infinita misericordia del Señor, pero que siempre sonaban demasiado perfectas para ser ciertas, como los anuncios de crecepelo en las paredes de los tranvías. Tres meses y medio después de que Andrew hubiera empezado a trabajar en la librería el teléfono del piso de la calle Santa Ana nos despertó a las dos de la mañana de un domingo. Era la dueña de la pensión donde se hospedaba Andrew Furuhata. Con la voz entrecortada nos explicó que el señor Furuhata se había encerrado en su cuarto por dentro, estaba gritando como un loco, golpeando las paredes y jurando que si alguien entraba, se mataría allí mismo cortándose el cuello con una botella rota.

-No llame a la policía, por favor. Ahora mismo vamos.

Salimos a escape rumbo a la calle Joaquín Costa. Era una noche fría, de viento que cortaba y cielos de alquitrán. Pasamos corriendo frente a la Casa de la Misericordia y la Casa de la Piedad, desoyendo miradas y susurros que silbaban desde portales oscuros que olían a estiércol y carbón. Llegamos a la esquina de la calle Ferlandina. Joaquín Costa caía como una brecha de colmenas ennegrecidas fundiéndose en las tinieblas del Raval. El hijo mayor de la dueña de la pensión nos esperaba en la calle.

-¿Han llamado a la policía? –preguntó mi padre.

-Todavía no –contestó el hijo.

Corrimos escaleras arriba. La pensión estaba en el segundo piso, y la escalera era una espiral de mugre que apenas se adivinaba al reluz ocre de bombillas desnudas y cansadas que pendían de un cable pelado. Doña Encarna, viuda de un cabo de la Guardia Civil y dueña de la pensión, nos recibió a la puerta del piso enfundada en una bata azul celeste y luciendo una cabeza de rulos a juego.

-Mire, señor Sempere, ésta es una casa decente y de categoría. Me sobran las ofertas y estos retablos yo no tengo por qué tolerarlos –dijo mientras nos guiaba a través de un pasillo oscuro que olía a humedad y a amoníaco.

-Lo comprendo –murmuraba mi padre.

Los gritos de Andrew Furuhata se oían desgarrando las parede al fondo del corredor. De las puertas entreabiertas se asomaban varias caras chupadas y asustadas, caras de pensión y sopa aguada.

-Venga, y los demás a dormir, coño, que esto no es una revista del Molino –exclamó doña Encarna con furia.

Nos detuvimos frente a la puerta de la habitación de Andrew. Mi padre golpeó suavemente con los nudillos.

-¿Andrew? ¿Está usted ahí? Soy Sempere.

El aullido que atravesó la pared me heló el corazón. Incluso doña Encarna perdió la compostura de gobernanta y se llevó las manos al corazón, oculto bajo los pliegues abundantes de su frondosa pechuga.

Mi padre llamó de nuevo.

-¿Andrew? Ande, ábrame.

Andrew aulló de nuevo, lanzándose contra las paredes, gritando obscenidades hasta desgañitarse. Mi padre suspiró.

-¿Tiene usted llave de esta habitación?

-Pues claro.

-Démela.

Doña Encarna dudó. Los demás inquilinos se habían vuelto a asomar al pasillo, blancos de terror. Aquellos gritos se tenían que oír desde Capitanía.

-Y tú, Yaten, corre a buscar al doctor Baró, que está aquí al lado, en el 12 de Riera Alta.

-Oiga, ¿no sería mejor llamar a un cura?, porque a mí éste me suena a endemoniado –ofreció doña Encarna.

-No. Con un médico va que se mata. Venga, Yaten. Corre. Y usted deme esa llave, haga el favor.

* * *

><p>El doctor Baró era un solterón insomne que pasaba las noches leyendo a Zola y mirando estereogramas de señoritas en paños menores para combatir el tedio. Era cliente habitual en la tienda de mi padre y él mismo se autocalificaba de matasanos de segunda fila, pero tenía más ojo para acertar diagnósticos que la mitad de los doctores de postín con consulta en la calle Muntaner. Gran parte de su clientela la componían furcias viejas del barrio y desgraciados que apenas podían pagarle, pero a los que atendía igualmente. Yo le había escuchado decir más de una vez que el mundo era un orinal y que estaba esperando a que el Barcelona ganase la liga de una puñetera vez para morirse en paz. Me abrió la puerta en bata, oliendo a vino y con un pitillo apagado en los labios.<p>

-¿Yaten?

-Me manda mi padre. Es una emergencia.

Cuando regresamos a la pensión nos encontramos a doña Encarna sollozando de puro susto, al resto de los inquilinos con color de cirio gastado y a mi padre sosteniendo en sus brazos a Andrew Furuhata en un rincón de la habitación. Andrew estaba desnudo, llorando y temblando de terror. La habitación estaba destrozada, las paredes manchadas con lo que no sabría decir que si era sangre o excremento. El doctor Baró echó un rápido vistazo a la situación y, con un gesto, le indicó a mi padre que tenían que tender a Andrew en la cama. Les ayudó el hijo de doña Encarna, que aspiraba a boxeador. Andrew gemía y se convulsionaba como si una alimaña le estuviese devorando las entrañas.

-Pero ¿qué tiene este pobre hombre, por Dios? ¿Qué tiene? –gemía doña Encarna desde la puerta, agitando la cabeza.

El doctor le tomó el pulso, le inspeccionó las pupilas con una linterna y sin mediar palabra procedió a preparar una inyección de un frasco que llevaba en el maletín.

-Sujétenlo. Esto lo pondrá a dormir. Yaten, ayúdanos.

Entre los cuatro inmovilizamos a Andrew, que se sacudió violentamente cuando sintió la punzada de la aguja en el mulso. Se le tensaron los músculos como cables de acero, pero en unos segundos los ojos se le nublaron y su cuerpo cayó inerte.

-Oiga, vigile, que este hombre es muy poca cosa y según lo que le dé lo mata –dijo doña Encarna.

-No se preocupe. Sólo está dormido –dijo el doctor, examinando las cicatrices que cubrían el cuerpo famélico de Andrew.

Le vi negar en silencio.

-_Fills de puta _–murmuró.

-¿De qué son esas cicatrices? –pregunté-. ¿Cortes?

El doctor Baró negó, sin alzar la vista. Buscó una manta entre los despojos y cubrió a su paciente.

-Quemaduras. A este hombre lo han torturado –explicó-. Esas marcas las hace una lámpara de soldar.

Andrew durmió durante dos días. Al despertar no recordaba nada, excepto que creía haberse despertado en una celda oscura y luego nada más. Se sintió tan avergonzado por su conducta que se puso de rodillas a pedirle perdón a doña Encarna. Le juró que le iba a pintar la pensión y, como sabía que ella era muy devota, hacer decir diez misas por ella en la iglesia de Belén.

-Usted lo que tiene que hacer es ponerse bien, y no darme más sustos así, que yo estoy vieja para esto.

Mi padre pagó los desperfectos y rogó a doña Encarna que le diese otra oportunidad a Andrew. Ella asintió de buen grado. La mayoría de sus inquilinos eran desheredados y gente sola en el mundo, como ella. Pasado el susto, le cogió aún más cariño a Andrew y le hizo prometer que tomaría unas pastillas que doctor Baró le había recetado.

-Yo por usted, doña Encarna, me trago un ladrillo si es necesario.

Con el tiempo todos hicimos como que habíamos olvidado lo sucedido, pero nunca más volví a tomarme a broma las historias del inspector Chiba. Después de aquel episodio, para no dejarlo solo, no llevábamos a Andrew Furuhata casi todos los domingos a merendar al café Novedades. Luego subíamos andando hasta el cine Fémina en la esquina de Diputación y paseo de Gracia. Uno de los acomodadores era amigo de mi padre y nos dejaba colarnos por la salida de incendios de platea a medio hacer, siempre en el momento en que el Generalísimo cortaba la cinta inaugural de algún nuevo pantano, lo cual a Andrew Furuhata le atacaba los nervios.

-Qué vergüenza –decía, indignado.

-¿No le gusta a usted el cine, Andrew?

-En confianza, a mí esto del séptimo arte me la repampinfla. A mi entender no es más que pábulo para atontar a la plebe embrutecida, peor que el fútbol o los toros. El cinematógrafo nació como invento para entretener a las masas analfabetas, y cincuenta años más tarde no ha cambiado mucho.

Toda aquella reticencia cambió radicalmente el día que Andrew Furuhata descubrió a Carole Lombard.

-¡Qué busto, Jesús, María y José, qué busto! –exclamó en plena proyección, poseído-. ¡Eso no son tetas, son dos carabelas!

-Cállese, guarro, o ahora mismo llamo al encargado –masculló una voz de confesionario ubicada un par de filas a nuestras espaldas-. Habráse visto el poca vergüenza. Qué país de cerdos.

-Más vale que baje la voz, Andrew –aconsejé.

Andrew Furuhata no me escuchaba. Andaba perdido en el suave vaivén de aquel escote milagroso, con la sonrisa robada y los ojos envenenados de tecnicolor. Más tarde, caminando de vuelta por el paseo de Gracia, observé que nuestro detective bibliográfico seguía en trance.

-Creo que vamos a tener que buscarle a usted una mujer –dije-. Una mujer le alegrará la vida, ya lo verá.

Andrew Furuhata suspiró, su mente rebobinando aún las delicias de la ley de la gravedad.

-¿Habla usted por experiencia, Yaten? –preguntó inocentemente.

Me limité a sonreír, sabiendo que mi padre me observaba de refilón.

Después de aquel día, Andrew Furuhata se aficionó a ir todos los domingos al cine. Mi padre prefería quedarse en casa leyendo, pero Andrew Furuhata no se perdía una sesión. Compraba un montón de chocolatinas y se sentaba en la fila diecisiete a devorarlas, esperando la aparición estelar de la diva de turno. El argumento le traía al pairo, y no paraba de hablar hasta que una dama de considerables atributos llenaba la pantalla.

-He estado pensando en lo que dijo usted el otro día sobre lo de buscarme una mujer –dijo Andrew Furuhata-. A lo mejor tiene usted razón. En la pensión hay un nuevo inquilino, un ex seminarista sevillano muy salado que de vez en cuando se trae unas chavalas imponentes. Oiga, cómo ha mejorado la raza. No sé cómo se lo hace, porque el muchacho es bien poca cosa, pero a lo mejor las atonta a padrenuestros. Como tiene la habitación de al lado, yo lo oigo todo, y a juzgar por lo que se escucha, el fraile debe de ser un artista. Lo que hace un uniforme. ¿A usted cómo le gustan las mujeres, Yaten?

-No sé yo mucho de mujeres, la verdad.

-Saber no sabe nadie, ni Freud, ni ellas mismas, pero esto es como la electricidad, no hace falta saber cómo funciona para picarse los dedos. Hala, cuente. ¿Cómo le gustan? A mí que me perdonen, pero una mujer tiene que tener forma de hembra y dónde agarrarse, pero usted tiene pinta de que le gusten las flacas, que es un punto de vista que yo respeto muchísimo, ¿eh?, no me malinterprete.

-Si he de serle sincero, no tengo mucha experiencia con las mujeres. Más bien ninguna.

Andrew Furuhata me miró con detenimiento, intrigado ante esta manifestación de ascetismo.

-Yo creía que lo de aquella noche, ya sabe, el porrazo…

-Si todo doliese como una bofetada…

Andrew pareció leerme el pensamiento, y sonrió solidariamente.

-Pues mire, que no le sepa mal, porque lo mejor de las mujeres es descubrirlas. Como la primera vez, nada de nada. Uno no sabe lo que es la vida hasta que desnuda por primera vez a una mujer. Botón a botón, como si pelase usted un boniato bien calentito en una noche de invierno. Ahhhhh…

En pocos segundos, Verónica Lake hacía su entrada en escena, y Andrew había saltado de dimensión. Aprovechando una secuencia en que Verónica Lake descansaba, Andrew anunció que se iba a hacer una visita al puesto de chucherías del vestíbulo para reponer existencias. Después de pasar meses de hambre, mi amigo había perdido el sentido de la medida, pero merced a su metabolismo de bombilla nunca llegaba a perder aquel aire hambriento y delgado de posguerra. Me quedé solo, apenas siguiendo la acción en pantalla. Mentiría si dijese que pensaba en Kakyuu. Pensaba sólo en su cuerpo, temblando bajo las embestidas del profesor de música, reluciente de sudor y de placer. Se me cayó la mirada de la pantalla y sólo entonces reparé en el espectador que acababa de entrar. Vi su silueta avanzar hasta el centro del patio de butacas, seis filas más adelante, y tomar asiento. Los cines estaban llenos de gente sola, pensé. Como yo.

Intenté concentrarme en retomar el hilo de la acción. El galán, un detective cínico pero con buen corazón, le explicaba a un personaje secundario por qué las mujeres como Verónica Lake eran la perdición de todo macho cabal y, aun así, no cabía sino amarlas con desesperación y perecer traicionado por su perfidia. Andrew Furuhata, que se estaba convirtiendo en crítico experto, denominaba a este género de historias _el cuento de la mantis religiosa_. Según él no eran sino fantasías misóginas para oficinistas con problemas de estreñimiento y beatas ajadas de aburrimiento que soñaban con echarse al vicio y llevar una vida de putón desorejado. Sonreí al imaginar los comentarios a pie de página que hubiese hecho mi amigo el crítico de no haber acudido a su cita con el puesto de golosinas. La sonrisa se me heló en menos de un segundo. El espectador sentado seis filas al frente se había vuelto y me estaba mirando fijamente. El haz nebuloso del proyector taladraba las tinieblas de la sala, un soplo de luz parpadeante que apenas dibujaba líneas y manchas de color. Reconocí al instante al hombre sin rostro, Coubert. Su mirada sin párpados brillaba, acerada. Su sonrisa sin labios se relamía en la oscuridad. Sentí dedos fríos cerrándose sobre mi corazón. Doscientos violines estallaron en la pantalla, hubo tiros, gritos y la escena fundió a negro. Por un instante, la platea se sumió en la oscuridad absoluta y sólo pude oír los latidos que me martilleaban en las sienes. Lentamente, una nueva escena se iluminó en la pantalla, deshaciendo la oscuridad de la sala en vahos de penumbra azul y púrpura. El hombre sin rostro había desaparecido. Me volví y pude ver una silueta alejándose por el pasillo de la platea y cruzarse con Andrew Furuhata, que volvía de su safari gastronómico. Se adentró en la fila y retomó su butaca. Me tendió una chocolatina de praliné y me observó con cierta reserva.

-Yaten, está usted blanco como nalga de monja. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Un aliento invisible barría el patio de butacas.

-Huele raro –comentó Andrew Furuhata-. Como a algo rancio.

-No. Huele a papel quemado.

-Ande, tenga un Sugus de limón, que lo cura todo.

-No me apetece.

-Pues te lo guardas, que nunca se sabe cuándo un Sugus le va a sacar a uno de un apuro.

Guardé el caramelo en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y navegué por el resto de la película sin prestar atención ni a Verónica Lake ni a las víctimas de sus fatales encantos. Andrew Furuhata se había perdido en el espectáculo y en sus chocolatinas. Cuando se encendieron las luces al término de la sesión, me pareció haber despertado de un mal sueño y me sentí tentado de tomar la presencia de aquel individuo en el patio de butacas como una ilusión, un truco de la memoria, pero su breve mirada en la oscuridad había bastado para hacerme llegar el mensaje. No se había olvidado de mí, ni de nuestro pacto.


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Los personajes y la historia no me pertenecen, sólo los he tomado prestados.

* * *

><p>12-.<p>

El primer efecto de la llegada de Andrew se hizo notar pronto: descubrí que tenía mucho más tiempo libre. Cuando Andrew no andaba a la caza y captura de algún volumen exótico para satisfacer los pedidos de los clientes, se ocupaba de organizar las existencias de la tienda, idear estratagemas de promoción comercial en el barrio, sacarle brillo al cartel y a las cristaleras o dejar los lomos de los libros relucientes con un paño y alcohol. Dada la coyuntura, opté por invertir mi tiempo de ocio en dos aspectos que había dejado descuidados en los últimos tiempos: seguir dándole vueltas al enigma de Kou y, sobre todo, tratar de pasar más tiempo con mi amigo Haruka Tenoh, a quien echaba de menos.

Haruka era un muchacho meditabundo y reservado al que la gente temía por su aspecto de matón, serio y amenazador. Tenía una constitución de luchador, hombros de gladiador y una mirada dura y penetrante. Nos habíamos conocido muchos años atrás en una pelea durante mi primera semana en los jesuitas de Caspe. Su padre había venido a buscarle después de clase, acompañado de una niña presumida que resultó ser la hermana de Haruka. Se me ocurrió hacer una broma imbécil sobre ella y, antes de que pudiese parpadear, Haruka Tenoh cayó sobre mí como un diluvio de puñetazos que me dejó varias semanas adolorido. Haruka me doblaba en tamaño, fuerza y ferocidad. En aquel duelo de patio, rodeado de un coro de críos sedientos de combate sangriento, perdí un diente y gané un nuevo sentido de las proporciones. No le quise decir a mi padre ni a los curas quién me había zurrado de aquel modo, ni explicarles que el padre de mi adversario contemplaba la paliza complacido por el espectáculo y coreando con los demás colegiales.

-Ha sido por culpa mía –dije, dando el tema por zanjado.

Tres semanas más tarde, Haruka se me acercó durante el recreo. Yo, muerto de miedo, me quedé paralizado. Éste viene a rematarme, pensé. Empezó a balbucear, y al poco comprendí que lo único que quería era disculparse por la golpiza, porque sabía que había sido un combate desigual e injusto.

-Soy yo el que tiene que pedirte perdón por haberme metido con tu hermana –dije-. Lo hubiera hecho el otro día, pero me partiste la boca antes de que pudiese hablar.

Haruka bajó la mirada, avergonzado. Observé a aquel gigante tímido y silencioso que vagaba por las aulas y pasillos del colegio como alma sin dueño. Todos los demás chavales –yo el primero- le tenían miedo, y nadie le hablaba u osaba cruzar la mirada con él. Con los ojos caídos, casi temblando, me preguntó si yo querría ser su amigo. Le dije que sí. Me ofreció su mano y la estreché. Su apretón dolía, pero me aguanté. Aquella misma tarde, Haruka me invitó a merendar a su casa y me enseñó la colección de extraños artilugios hechos a partir de piezas y chatarra que guardaba en su habitación.

-Los he hecho yo –me explicó, orgulloso.

Yo era incapaz de entender qué eran o pretendían ser, pero me callé y asentí con admiración. Me parecía que aquel grandullón solitario se había construido sus propios amigos de latón y que yo era el primero a quien se los había presentado. Era su secreto. Yo le hablé de mi madre y de lo mucho que la echaba a faltar. Cuando se me apagó la voz, Haruka me abrazó en silencio. Teníamos diez años. Desde aquel día, Haruka Tenoh se convirtió en mi mejor –y yo en su único-, amigo.

Pese a su apariencia beligerante, Haruka era un alma pacífica y bondadosa a que su aspecto evitaba toda confrontación. Tartamudeaba bastante, especialmente cuando hablaba con cualquiera que no fuese su madre, su hermana o yo, lo cual era casi nunca. Le fascinaban los inventos extravagantes y los ingenios mecánicos, y pronto descubrí que llevaba a cabo autopsias en todo tipo de artilugios, desde gramófonos hasta máquinas de sumar, a fin de averiguar sus secretos. Cuando no estaba conmigo o trabajando para su padre, Haruka pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo encerrado en su habitación, construyendo artefactos incomprensibles. Todo lo que le sobraba de inteligencia le faltaba de sentido práctico. Su interés en el mundo real se concentraba en aspectos como la sincronía de los semáforos de la Gran Vía, los misterios de las fuentes luminosas de Montjuïc o los autómatas del parque de atracciones del Tibidabo.

Haruka trabajaba todas las tardes en el despacho de su padre y a veces, al salir, se pasaba por la librería. Mi padre siempre se interesaba por sus inventos y le obsequiaba con manuales de mecánica o biografías de ingenieros como Eiffel y Edison, a quienes Haruka idolatraba. Con los años, Haruka le había tomado un gran afecto a mi padre y llevaba una eternidad intentando inventar para él un sistema automático para archivar fichas bibliográficas a partir de las piezas de un viejo ventilador. Hacía cuatro años que estaba trabajando en el proyecto, pero mi padre seguía mostrando entusiasmo por el progreso del mismo para que Haruka no perdiese los ánimos. En un principio me preocupaba cómo iba a reaccionar Andrew ante mi amigo.

-Usted debe de ser el amigo inventor de Yaten. Tengo muchísimo gusto en saludarle. Andrew Furuhata, asesor bibliográfico de la librería Sempere para servirle a usted.

-Haruka Tenoh –tartamudeó mi amigo, sonriendo y estrechando la mano de Andrew.

-Vigile, que eso que tiene usted no es una mano, sino una prensa hidráulica, y yo preciso mantener dedos de violinista para mis labores en la empresa.

Haruka le soltó, disculpándose.

-Y, a todo esto, ¿usted cómo se manifiesta frente al teorema de Fermat? –preguntó Andrew, frotándose los dedos.

Acto seguido pasaron a enzarzarse en una incomprensible discusión sobre matemática arcana que a mí me sonó a mandarín. Andrew le trataba siempre de usted, o de doctor, y hacía como que no advertía el tartamudeo del muchacho. Haruka, para corresponder a la infinita paciencia que Andrew mostraba con él, le traía cajas de chocolatinas suizas envueltas con fotografías de lagos de azul imposible, vacas en pastos verde tecnicolor y relojes de cucú.

-Tu amigo Haruka tiene talento, pero le falta dirección en la vida, y un poco de morro, que es lo que hace carrera –opinaba Andrew Furuhata-. La mente científica tiene estas cosas. Ve, si no, a don Albert Einstein. Tanto inventar prodigios y el primero al que encuentran aplicación práctica es la bomba atómica, y encima sin su permiso. Además, con ese aspecto de boxeador que tiene Haruka, se lo van a poner muy difícil en los círculos académicos, porque en esta vida lo único que sienta cátedra es el prejuicio.

Motivado a salvar a Haruka de una vida de penurias e incomprensión, Andrew había decidido que lo necesario era hacerle ejercitar su oratoria latente y su sociabilidad.

-El hombre, como buen simio, es animal social y en él priva el amiguismo, el nepotismo, el chanchullo y el comadreo como pauta intrínseca de conducta ética –argumentaba-. Es pura biología.

-Ya será menos.

-Qué pardillo que eres a veces, Yaten.

Haruka había heredado la pinta de duro de su padre, un próspero administrador de fincas que tenía despacho en la calle Pelayo junto a los almacenes El Siglo. El señor Tenoh pertenecía a esa raza de mentes privilegiadas que siempre tienen razón. Hombre de convicciones profundas, estaba seguro, entre otras cosas, de que su hijo era un espíritu pusilánime y un deficiente mental. Para compensar estas vergonzosas taras, contrataba a toda suerte de profesores particulares con el objetivo de normalizar a su primogénito. A mi hijo quiero que lo trate usted como si fuese imbécil, ¿estamos?, le había oído yo decir en numerosas ocasiones. Los maestros lo intentaban todo, incluso la súplica, pero Haruka tenía por costumbre dirigirse a ellos sólo en latín, lengua que dominaba con fluidez papal y en la que no tartamudeaba. Tarde o temprano, los tutores a domicilio dimitían por desesperación y temor a que el muchacho estuviese poseído y le estuviera endilgando condignas demoníacas en arameo. La única esperanza del señor Tenoh era que el servicio militar hiciese de su hijo un hombre de provecho.

Haruka tenía una hermana un año mayor que nosotros, Minako. A ella le debía nuestra amistad, porque si no la hubiese visto aquella lejana tarde de la mano de su padre, esperando el término de las clases, y no me hubiese decidido a hacer un chiste de pésimo gusto sobre ella, mi amigo nunca se habría lanzado a darme una somanta de palos y yo nunca hubiera tenido el valor de hablar con él. Mina Tenoh era el vivo retrato de su madre, y la niña de los ojos de su padre. Rubia y pálida a morir, se la veía siempre enfundada en carísimos vestidos de seda o lana fresca. Tenía el talle de maniquí y caminaba erguida como un palo, pagada de sí misma y creyéndose la princesa de su propio cuento. Tenía los ojos azul verdoso, pero ella insistía en decir que eran de color esmeralda y zafiro. Pese a haber pasado un montón de años en las teresianas, o quizá por eso mismo, cuando su padre no miraba, Mina bebía anís en copa alta, gastaba medias de seda de La Perla Gris y se maquillaba como las vampiresas cinematográficas que perturbaban el sueño de mi amigo Andrew. Yo no podía verla ni en pintura, y ella correspondía a mi franca hostilidad con lánguidas miradas de desdén e indiferencia. Mina tenía un novio haciendo el servicio militar como alférez en Murcia, un falangista engominado llamado Ace Kaitou, que pertenecía a una familia rancia y propietaria de numerosos astilleros en las rías. El alférez Kaitou, que se pasaba media vida de permiso merced a un tío suyo en el Gobierno Militar, siempre andaba largando peroratas sobre la superioridad genética y espiritual de la raza española y el inminente declive del Imperio bolchevique.

-Marx ha muerto –decía solemnemente.

-En 1883, concretamente –decía yo.

-Tú calla, desgraciado, a ver si te pego una golpiza que te mando a La Rioja.

Más de una vez había sorprendido a Mina sonriendo para sí ante las sandeces que profería su novio el alférez. Entonces ella alzaba la mirada y me observaba, impenetrable. Yo le sonreía con esa cordialidad débil de los enemigos en tregua indefinida, pero apartaba los ojos rápidamente. Antes me habría muerto que admitirlo, pero en el fondo de mi ser le tenía miedo.


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Los personajes y la historia no me pertenecen, sólo los he tomado prestados.

* * *

><p>13-.<p>

A principios de aquel año, Haruka y Andrew Furuhata decidieron unir sus respectivos ingenios en un nuevo proyecto que, según ellos, habría de librarnos de hacer el servicio militar a mi amigo y a mí. Andrew, particularmente, no compartía el entusiasmo del señor Tenoh por la experiencia castrense.

-El servicio militar sólo sirve para descubrir el porcentaje de cafres que cotiza en el censo –opinaba él-. Y eso se descubre en las dos primeras semanas, no hacen falta dos años. Ejército, matrimonio, Iglesia y banca: los cuatro jinetes del Apocalipsis. Sí, sí, ríase usted.

El pensamiento anarco-libertario de Andrew Furuhata habría de peligrar una tarde de octubre en que, por casualidades del destino, recibimos en la tienda la visita de una vieja amiga. Mi padre había ido a hacer una valoración de una colección de libros a Argentona y no volvería hasta el anochecer. Yo me quedé atendiendo el mostrador de la tienda mientras Andrew, con sus habituales maniobras de equilibrista, se empeñó en empinarse por la escalera y ordenar el último estante de libros que quedaba a apenas un palmo del techo. Poco antes de cerrar, cuando ya había caído el sol, la silueta de Makoto se recortó tras el mostrador. Iba vestida de jueves, su día libre, y me saludó con la mano. Se me iluminó el alma de sólo verla y le indiqué que pasara.

-¡Ay, qué grande está usted! –dijo desde el umbral-. ¡Si no se le conoce casi… ya es usted un hombre!

Me abrazó, soltando una lagrimillas y palpándome la cabeza, los hombros y la cara, para ver si me había roto en su ausencia.

-Se le echa a faltar a usted en la casa, señorito –dijo bajando la mirada.

-Y yo te he echado a faltar a ti, Makoto. Venga, dame un beso.

Me besó tímidamente, y yo le planté un par de sonoros besos en cada mejilla. Se rió. Vi en sus ojos que estaba esperando que le preguntase por Kakyuu, pero no pensaba hacerlo.

-Te veo muy guapa hoy, y muy elegante. ¿Cóme es que te has decidido a venir a visitarnos?

-Bueno, la verdad es que hacía tiempo que quería venir a verle, pero ya sabe cómo son las cosas, y una está muy ocupada, que el señor Barceló aunque es muy sabio es como un niño, y una ha de hacer de tripas corazón. Pero lo que me trae es que, verá, mañana es el cumpleaños de mi sobrina, la de San Adrián, y a mí me gustaría hacerle un regalo. Yo había pensado regalarle un libro bueno, con mucha letra y poco cromo, pero como soy lerda y no entiendo…

Antes de que yo pudiese responder, la tienda se sacudió con estruendo balístico al precipitarse desde las alturas unas obras completas de Blasco Ibáñez en tapa dura. Makoto y yo alzamos la vista, sobresaltados. Andrew se deslizaba escaleras abajo como un trapecista, la sonrisa florentina estampada en el rostro y los ojos impregnados de lujuria y embeleso.

-Makoto, éste es…

-Andrew Furuhata, asesor bibliográfico de Sempere e hijo, a sus pies, señorita –proclamó Andrew, tomando la mano de Makoto y besándola ceremoniosamente.

En cuestión se segundos, Makoto se puso como un pimiento morrón.

-Ay, que se confunde usted, yo de señorita…

-Lo menos marquesa –atajó Andrew-. Lo sabré yo, que me pateo lo más fino de la avenida Pearson. Permítame el honor de escoltarla hasta esta nuestra sección de clásicos juveniles e infantiles donde providencialmente observo que tenemos un compendio con lo mejor de Emilio Salgari y la épica narración de Sandokan.

-Ay, no sé, vidas de santos me da reparo, porque el padre de la niña era muy de la CNT, ¿sabe usted?

-Pierda cuidado, porque aquí tengo nada menos que _La isla misteriosa_ de Julio Verne, relato de alta aventura y gran contenido educativo, por lo de los avances tecnológicos.

-Si a usted le parece bien…

Yo los iba siguiendo en silencio, observando cómo a Andrew se le caía la baba y cómo Makoto se abrumaba con las atenciones de aquel hobrecillo con labia de feriante que la miraba con el ímpetu que reservaba para las chocolatinas Nestlé.

-¿Y usted, señorito Yaten, qué dice?

-Aquí el señor Furuhata es el experto; puedes confiar en él.

-Pues entonces me llevo ese de la isla, si me lo envuelven ustedes. ¿Qué se debe?

-Invita la casa –dije yo.

-Ah, no, de ninguna manera…

-Señorita, si usted me lo permite y así me hace el hombre más dichoso de Barcelona, invita Andrew Furuhata.

Makoto nos miró a ambos, sin palabras.

-Oiga, que yo pago lo que compro y esto es un regalo que quiero hacer a mi sobrina…

-Entonces me permitirá usted, a modo de treque, que la invite a merendar –lanzó Andrew, alisándose el pelo.

-Anda, mujer –le animé yo-. Ya verás como lo pasáis bien. Mira, te envuelvo esto mientras Andrew coge su chaqueta.

Andrew se apresuró a la trastienda a peinarse, perfumarse y colocarse la americana. Le soplé unos cuantos duros de la caja para que invitase a Makoto.

-¿Dónde la llevo? –me susurró, nervioso como un crío.

-Yo la llevaría a Els Quatre Gats –le dije-. Que me consta trae suerte para asuntos del corazón.

Le tendí el paquete con el libro a Makoto y le guiñé el ojo.

-¿Qué le debo entonces, señorito Yaten?

-No sé. Ya te lo diré. El libro no llevaba precio y se lo tengo que preguntar a mi padre –mentí.

Les vi marchar del brazo, perdiéndose por la calle Santa Ana, pensando que a lo mejor alguien en el cielo estaba de guardia y por una vez les concedía a aquel par unas gotas de felicidad. Colgué el cartel de CERRADO en el escaparate. Pasé un momento a la trastienda a repasar el libro donde mi padre apuntaba los pedidos y escuché la campanilla de la puerta al abrirse. Pensé que sería Andrew, que se había dejado algo, o quizá mi padre que ya había vuelto de Argentona.

-¿Hola?

Pasaron varios segundos sin que me llegase una respuesta. Yo seguí ojeando el libro de pedidos.

Escuché pasos en la tienda, lentos.

-¿Andrew? ¿Papá?

No obtuve respuesta. Me pareció advertir una risa ahogada y cerré el libro de pedidos. Quizá un cliente había ignorado el cartel de CERRADO. Me disponía a atenderle cuando escuché el sonido de varios libros caer desde los estantes en la tienda. Tragué saliva. Agarré un abrecartas y me acerqué lentamente a la puerta de la trastienda. No me atreví a llamar de nuevo. Al poco escuché de nuevo lo pasos, alejándose. Sonó de nuevo la campanilla de la puerta, y sentí un vahído de aire de la calle. Me asomé a la tienda. No había nadie. Corría hasta la puerta de la calle y la cerré a cal y canto. Respiré hondo, sintiéndome ridículo y cobarde. Me dirigía de nuevo a la trastienda cuando vi aquel pedazo de papel encima del mostrador. Al acercarme comprobé que se trataba de una fotografía, una vieja estampa de estudio de las que acostumbraban a imprimirse en una lámina de cartón grueso. Los bordes estaban quemados y la imagen, ahumada, parecía surcada por el rastro de dedos sucios de carbonilla. La examiné bajo una lámpara. En la fotografía podía verse a una pareja de jóvenes, sonriendo para la cámara. Él no parecía tener más de diecisiete o dieciocho años, con el cabello oscuro y los rasgos aristocráticos, frágiles. Ella parecía quizá un poco menor que él, uno o dos años a lo sumo. Tenía la tez pálida y un rostro cincelado, ceñido por un pelo rubio, largo, que acentuaba una mirada encantada, envenenada de alegría. Él le pasaba un brazo por el talle y ella parecía susurrar algo, burlona. La imagen transmitía una calidez que me robó una sonrisa, como si en aquellos dos desconocidos hubiese reconocido a viejos amigos. Detrás de ellos se podía ver el escaparate de una tienda, repleto de sombreros pasados de moda. Me concentré en la pareja. Las ropas parecían indicar que la imagen tenía por los menos veinticinco años. Era una imagen de luz y de esperanza que prometía cosas que sólo existen en las miradas de pocos años. Las llamas habían devorado casi todo el contorno de la fotografía, pero aún podía adivinarse un rostro severo tras aquel mostrador vetusto, una silueta espectral insinuándose tras las letras grabadas en el cristal.

Hijos de Antonio Fortuny

Casa fundada en 1888

La noche que había regresado al Cementerio de los Libros Olvidados, Isaac me había contado que Kou usaba el apellido de su madre, no el de su padre: Fortuny. El padre de Kou tenía una sombrerería en la ronda de San Antonio. Observé de nuevo el retrato de aquella pareja y tuve la certeza de que aquel muchacho era Seiya Kou, sonriéndome desde el pasado, incapaz de ver las llamas que se cerraban sobre él.


End file.
